


A Chosen Path

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bambi - Freeform, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella - Freeform, Dark Fantasy, Disney, Dumbo - Freeform, Epic Mickey - Freeform, Fated Stars au, How I imagine a true Kingdom Hearts spinoffs, Kingdom Hearts AU, On-going editing, Other, Post-Chain of Memories, The main characters don't weild keyblade, The story will start off slow, World of Final Fantasy Elements, based on Mickey: Castle of Illusion, many OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: When light and dark clash, the stars shall rise...For years, Akira always wonder what happened to her older brother since he left. She still hold onto hope that he's doing fine, and believe he will come back someday. It wasn't long until Akira discover an opportunity. One that could help her solve the mystery of her missing brother, and gain strength that she thought she could never have. However, there is a catch that could threaten her peaceful lifestyle with her so-called family. She must make a choice, while dealing a ragtag team with unique powers and fight strange enemies called Specters.Disclaimer: The following story plot, OCs, and head canons belong to SpiritCreativity. Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and other type of media belong to their rightful owner(s).Please support this story by leaving kudos, comments, or adding it to your bookmark.





	1. Prologue

When the sun had set, the stars rule the sky now. Making a small neighborhood barren, with its residents sleeping peacefully in their home, waiting for the next morning to bring them a brand new day. As the creatures of night begin to come out such as owls leaving their nest to hunt, crickets break the silent by serenading with their songs, fireflies dancing around in someone garden, and feral felines roaming the streets tonight. Though everybody were safe inside their own homes, there were some who were still outside in the middle of the night.

Behind a two-floored, yellow house with a grey rooftop. There was a young man and a little girl, sitting next to each other on the same bench in the back porch. While their only source of light was a lamp screwed to the ceiling. None of them look bother by the cold winds since they were wearing proper clothes for that chilly night. The young man was wearing a dull orange hooded jacket, a black T-shirt underneath, tanned jeans and brown boots. While his baby sister was dressed in a purple hooded coat with a frilly skirt, gray short, white knee-high socks, and a pair of Mary-Jane shoes.

The older male has a strange looking black, leathered-covered book in his hand. With a strange golden outline of a star symbol that has wings on top, engraved on both front and back covers. He was reading the words from its pages out loud, so the little girl can hear it as well. Both of them look very invested in the grand story that was being read right now.

"....And so, by combing all their powers,  the six heroes has defeated the monster. Then sealing it away with the power of five magic keys. Making sure it will never hurt another soul again, and bring back hope to those with broken hearts. The end." The young man finish reading a story from an old book. His dark, cobalt blue eyes glance over to see a small girl sitting next to him."Well, did you like the story, sis?"He asked while putting away the book in the pocket of his jacket.

"Yeah!" The little girl reply, joyfully."It was so awesome the heroes beat the evil monster!"

"Me too, sis." He smiled after hearing those words from his sister. Then he look at time, noticing it was very late now and the temperature became colder."Well, I think is time to go-"

"Wait!" The sister stop him."Can we please look at the stars?"

"Sis, it's getting dark and you might catch a cold. I don't want you to get sick." The older brother give his reasons why they shouldn't stay outside for too long.

"No!" She shout while shaking her head, "I wanna see the stars with you!"

He resist to groan in frustration because of her stubbornness. Sometime he wonder where did she got that trait from. As much he hate putting his foot down, he has to play his role as the older brother he supposes to be.

"Sweetie-"

"Please, Terra." The small child, called Akira, beg. "They look so pretty." Then she points at the sky with her index finger.

Terra thought for a moment. When he looks up to see the darkening-colored sky, it was glitter with stars and shining bright above them. It also created a lovely trail of stardust across the vast sky like a pathway. He's now memorize how the stars are able to light up the darkness. Bringing up a certain memory of him with two special people, a maiden with blue hair and a very young blond-haired boy gazing at the same night sky.

He let out a deep sigh, and turn to look at his sister."Alright fine," The older brother respond."We can watch the stars together, for a little, okay."

"Yay!" She exclaimed, happily.

As the two siblings continue to sit next to each other. They gaze upon the starry night sky, with a few thin silver clouds floating in the atmosphere. Soon he begin to notice a pattern, he made nudge on the littles sister's shoulder to get her attention, and point at the sky.

"That constellation is Hydra... and that one over there is Libra." The young man traced the stars together with his hand to make constellations more visible for the child.

"Oh, I see it!" She gleam."Which one is the wolf, Terra?" she asked him, looking for a pattern of stars that took the shape of a wolf. "I don't see it anywhere."

"You mean Lupus?" The older brother, named Terra, pointed to a different direction, and traced the shape for his little sister. "It's right up there next to Centaurs."

The small girl looked up, narrowing her eyes... to see the stars did connect into a wolf-like shape. And by using her imagination, she pictured a starlit wolf among the sky.

"There it is!" she happily nodded.

"Good job, Akira!" The older brother proceeded to ruffle her ponytail-tied, messy bright brown hair, making it messier than before.

"Hey-stop it, Terra!" Akira wasn't pleased by his actions, ruining her choppy hairstyle.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, sis," the young man, Terra, said. "It's just my way to show you how much I am proud of you." he remarked, and watched as his baby sister's expression grew happier.

After a long time being out at night, Terra soon noticed his baby sister was struggling to keep her eyelids open, and was snuggling against his sides. Terra brought her closer with his right arm, so she had something to rest on.

"Are you ready for bed, sis?" he asked. Akira shook her head "no". Suddenly, she let out a small yawn, visibly having more and more trouble to keep her dark blue stars shining. "I think it's time we head inside now." After saying those words out loud, Terra heard a high-pitched gasp and saw his sister shimming away from him. "Huh? Sis, what are you-" He stopped when he saw his sister's sad expression, looking like she was about to break into tears.

Terra's heart tightened.

"Terra," Akira's tiny voice drew his attention. "Why do you have to leave me?" When she lifted her head, Akira's lips were quivering and her eyes were swollen with tears, ready to burst.

He remained silent for a while, thinking of the right words to say to his baby sister. How could he explain it without further hurting her feelings even more? She was just a child, a child who didn't even understand what he was going through.

"I have to..." he mumbled, carefully choosing his words."I have to fallow my master's order, but I promise I'll come back."

"... it's not fair!" Akira's voice was shaken. "We never get to be together-" Her older brother cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"You don't need to be sad, sis," he said. "I won't be gone forever, and even while I'm not here…" Terra gently soothed her back. "... I'll still be with you."

"How?" Akira's curiosity flashed through her teary eyes.

"Here." Terra placed one of his callous hands on his chest, right in front of his heart. "For as long as we think of each other in our hearts, we will always be connected. No matter what happens, or how far we are."

Akira looked down to see her own chest. She placed a hand on it, feeling her own heart beating. She didn't understand it… but she believed in her big brother.

"Oh… okay." Akira sniffle.

"That's my girl." Terra just smiled, ruffling her messy hair once again.

After their discussions, the brown-haired brother started searching through the pocket of his pant until he felt a hard stone and a crumble of chain against his fingers. Once his hand found the item he was looking for, Terra pulled it out, clutching it against his closed hand, depriving it from the rest of the world... and hopefully, from her little sister. She did notice it.

"Big brother, what are you doing?"

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Really!?" The little girl's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Uh-huh," Terra replied. "Now cover your eyes, sweetie, and count to three."

"Okay!" Akira quickly closed her eyes, and started counting out loud. "1...2...3!" When she reached the final number, Akira opened her eyes to see Terra unfold his fingers and reveal a necklace in his palm. It was a long, golden-chain necklace with a six pointed star-shaped gemstone.

"It's a star!" blurted out the little sister, out of pure excitement.

Terra couldn't help but laugh at her remark. "Not really, sis, but yeah. My friends and I made the necklace just for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. My friend, Ven, got the chain, and my other friend, Aqua, added magic to the star," Terra explained as he tied the necklace around Akira's tiny neck. "This necklace will protect you and those who are connected to you."

Once the necklace was hooked together, the little girl grabbed the pendant only to feel its cool surface. She looked up to see her brother, got up from her seat, and gave Terra a surprise hug.

"Thank you, big brother... I love you!" Her little arms wrapped around his strong neck while her head rested on his chest. The little girl could almost feel his strong heart beats thump against her chest.

"I love you too, little sis." Terra hugged her back.

Not long after that, Akira fell asleep in his arms... and Terra was the one who had to carry her to a room where she could sleep in. He made sure he wouldn't disturb Akira's sleep as he covered her with a soft blanket and let her head rest against a fluffy pillow.

Terra looked at his baby sister's face. He smiled at how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Then he gave her a quick peck on her forehead... and walked away from the side of her bed, heading straight to a nearby door to quietly exit the bedroom.

Once he was outside of the Akira's room, he let a deep sigh escape from his mouth. Just when he was about to walk down the opposite direction, Terra saw a fully grown man standing at the end of the hallway.

The man was around his mid-thirties, with ragged black hair and hazel green eyes. A strong chin with a grown stubble sharpened his face, and the only clothes he was wearing were a white buttoned-up dress shirt, dull green pants, and red slippers to keep his feet warm.

"Is she already asleep, Terra?" asked the stranger, walking towards him.

"Like a bug snug in a rug," Terra jokes. The other man chuckled graciously. "How about your son, Alan?" he continued.

"Sleeping safe and sound. So... are you staying for the night?"

An awkward silence filled in the air. Terra scratched his hindhead before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. If I stay here...it might bring unwanted attention." He explained. "And we can't risk exposing there are other things beyond this world."

"I understand, but it's a shame that you must hide away." Alan nodded, sadly. "This is your home, and you have the right to be here without having to hide behind secrecy."

"Well... at least Akira has a better chance of having a normal life than I do. Nobody will question her existence since they know her from our mother." Terra glanced at a picture of a woman standing next to Alan, and two other people he didn't recognize, hanging in the wall."While I have to follow the ways of the keybearer, so orders for all worlds will be maintain."

"I see what you mean." Alan seemed to understand. "Well, you know I support you no matter what, and I hope you achieve your dream of becoming a true master."

"Thank you, Alan. And thanks for watching over my sister for a while. How can I repay you?"

"You don't need to, my dear nephew. We're family... even though not by blood." He said.

"You're right-" Terra was cut off by the sound of an old father clock ringing from downstairs.

"It seems we're in the witching hour," Alan stated.

"Then I better go now. Master Eraqus wants me back by that time."

"I see. I'll lead you to the door then." Then he shifted his body to a certain direction, and begin to walk toward the stair of his home.

Terra followed him downstairs, through the living room, and to the front door. Alan opened the door and Terra began to leave, but before he left, Terra looked back at him one last time.

"Take care of my sister for me."

"I will. And you take good care of yourself as well, I been told you would pushed yourself too much." Alan brought it up. "You should know that not good for you, boy. Trust me, I had experienced from my youth."

"Oh, um, I will..." Terra smile, awkwardly. Then he grab his uncle's hand, giving it prober shake as a sign of gratitude."I'll see you soon." Those were Terra's final words as he walked out of the house.

Alan can only watch as his only nephew walked alone in the empty streets, vanishing into the darkness. Once he got out of view, the grown man closed the door, whispering a small prayer for him.

"May your heart be your guiding key."


	2. A Simple Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years since Terra left, and never return...  
> Leaving Akira to grow up without him, unaware of his terrible fate.

 

_Somewhere in the beyond, there was a lone traveler walking out of a dense forest and into a clearing. The unknown traveler head toward the center of a vast meadow as the cool breeze blew across the landscape. By trusting the light from the silvery, stars to guide her way through the darkness. Though the meadow may look empty, the traveler can sense a presence that is hiding somewhere in the wilderness. But didn't consider much of a threat, unless it decide to provoke the traveler._

_The mysterious figure was dressed in a dull purple cloak with tattered ends. The massive hood that is part of her cloak, help to conceal most of the face, except for some parts of the chin and neck. There is subtle hints of curves and stature being outlined by the fabrics, confirming it to be a girl barely in her mid-teens. While rest of her attire are hidden underneath of her cloak._

_Once she reached to the center of the meadow, all she does was look around the area. Seeing the snowed-tops, mountain and other parts of the woods in the distance. The cloaked girl seems to admire the scenery like the tall grasses being blown by the gentle winds, the sweet smell of wildflowers lingers in the clean air, and the stars blanketing the night sky. Being here made her feels relax, and letting her muscle to be less tense._

_However, the peace and quiet was then broken by a raspy whisper. It almost sounded like a voice trying speak through a metal pipe. And then she begin feels a powerful aura triggering her senses. It was same presence she felt before, but somehow it grew stronger . From what she can tell from the telltale signs, she predicts that something is coming from behind._

_As she continue to stand still, a darker shade of shadow overcast her. Not only that, she could see an outline of a big weapon held up high like a guillotine, and ready to be drop on her. Within a split seconds, she leap out of the way and landed a few feet away from the spot she was standing on. Then heard a thundering blast, also feels the ground tremors beneath her boot-covered feet. From underneath the hood, her eyes widen to see the opponent who tried to attacked her._

_Standing about twice as tall as the hooded figure, a being in rusty armor with a pure bronze sword that resemble a key. Its weapon was slammed down into the ground, and created a massive creator with jagged rocks sticking out. The rusted bronze armored-figure adjust itself, bringing up it weapon and placing over its armored shoulder. Then its stare down at the cloaked girl with it black visor._

_They are face to face with each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. Tension begin rise as the bronze knight decide to make its first attack by charging at her in full speed; however, the cloaked girl avoid it by dodging its charging attack. The knight let out angry wail and dash toward her again! Swinging his massive key-shaped blade at her, and nearly landing a hit on her._

_The hooded girl begin struggles to dodges since its attack became much faster. She tries to avoid them all, but she got hit that sent her flying across meadow. She made a rough landing on the ground, she let out a painful cough, and her nerves screamed in pain from the impact. When she look back at the knight, her blood begin to boil, she punch the ground in pure frustration and force herself to get up, ignoring the pain all over body._

_She stretch out her right arm, and begin to glow white in the palm of her hand. The light burst into particle of star dust, and a pure white key-shaped weapon appear in her own hand. The hooded figure sprint across the meadow, then going around the knight, and begin to perform a flurry of slashes attacks behind the armor's back. Causing the armor figure to let out a metallic wails._

_Both knight and hooded traveler are now fighting equally against each other with all their strength. While the knight does have more power in strength, the mysterious figure has agility that help her avoid many of its dangerous attacks. The traveler would always leap out of dangers, and then make an attack when find the knight’s opening. However, the knight would become defensive, and then use a counter attack. By slamming his weapon to the ground, and creating a shockwave that deal some damage to the lone traveler._

_Though his attack is quite powerful, the traveler would find a way to recover. The young traveler is too stubborn to stop fighting. She continue to perform a flurry attacks when she have the opportunity to do so. Even if the knight find a way to strike back.Every time they clash with each other it cause sparks to fly. In their next clash, both the knight and traveler weapon are now in tight lock. Each of them try to push the other by adding weight to their blade to make them stagger. Though hooded traveler is doing her best, the armor knight is far more stronger than her. The knight easily push her back, and cause her to drag dirt across the ground._

_Although the knight have a upper hand, the hooded girl didn't seem to care about the odds. All she want is to use her key-shaped weapon to fight against the knight with all her strength she have. Then she broke the locked by using her free left hand, lifting it up close to knight face that was protected by a helmet with visor. Soon a ball of flame ignited in the girl's hand, letting it charge until it was ready to unleashed._

_"Fire!" She cry out in pure determination. Feeling the warmths in her palm build up as it grew intense, and the burning light begin to blind her..._

As the white faded into black, the young traveler discover her eyelids feels oddly heavy. She force them to open, but her vision is somewhat blurry. She blinks a few times to get her sight back. Only to discovered the meadow was replaced by a new setting. It's now a dimmed bedroom with a single widow.

She instantly recognize this place because it actually her bedroom. Thanks to the light that is coming in from the window. It reveal most of the area of her room like the white carpet covering the floor, a wooden desk with a computer on top, and the pale lavender walls cover with some picture frames of different moments. It pretty much a typical room that any child in their early teens would have.

She then carefully sprang herself up, as the purple the blanket slide down. Revealing more of her true self that she is a fifteen years old girl with messy, choppy-styled styled, bright brown hair that reach down her spine. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue like the night, and faints dark circles underneath. And her outfit was just a black star tank top, with white pajama pants to combine it.

"Man, I was so close." She whisper as her hands clench tightly to the blanket."Why does it always end the same?" Then her back flopped back down onto a soft pillow while rubbing her aching forehead.

She slightly turn her head to see the alarm cloak on top of a nearby nightstand, and telling her it's 9:30 am. After checking the time, she pull the blanket over her body, and curl into a ball. She is about to close her eyes until she heard a awful creak, making her eyes widen and cringe by the awful sound that was made.

“God, damnit…” The teenager groan in dismay, and tighten her cover.

From the small opening gap of her blanket, she can see the door is being open. As it grew more wider a familiar looking boy enter the room. His hair is shaggy, golden brown and has vibrant green eyes. He already dressed yellowish-orange T-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, a brown puffy vest, and tanned pants.

“Sis, it’s time to wake up!” The boy exclaimed.

Her eyelids squeeze tighter from opening because she didn't to wake up. “Go away, Sorin!” The teenage told him off.“We don’t even have school. It's school break, remember…” She yawn at the last part. Also silently pray for him to go away, so she can go back to her dream.

“Yeah, but dad told me to wake you up.” The golden-haired boy, named Sorin, give his reason why he is trying to wake her up.

“Thirty more…minutes…” She said, tiredly.

“Really, Aki? Have you been up all night again?” Sorin asked.

“Maybe…” Akira answer, vaguely.

When she gave him that kind of respond, a frustrating groan made from him.“Seriously, Akira. Not again…dad told you not to stay up late.”

“It’s not like I do it every day.” Akira responded. “Just let me sleep…okay.”

As the teenage girl tries to go back to sleep, she soon feels another disturbance. Only this time, she heard a familiar panting noise that sound like a dog.

“Aki…if you don’t wake up. Then Scary and I have to force you do it.” Sorin threaten the older girl.

However, she gave no response to him since she not taking his threats seriously. Then she heard the golden-haired boy sigh in disappointment. Making her think that he will finally gonna leave her alone. Until she feels her entire body being shaken. Though it wasn't strong, is still manage keep her awake.

"Stop it, Sorin!" Akira almost yell at him, but hold back her frustration.

"C'mon, sis! You gotta get up!" Sorin continue to shakes Akira to force her out of bed.

However, Akira didn't budge at all. Sorin can try all he want, but there is no way she getting out bed. Especially today and the rest of the week, there will be no school since they are on break. Which mean she can stay in bed without worrying to get up early for school.

Akira remain stubborn as her annoying, so-called brother try and fail to do his job. She begin to wonder if he will ever give up of making a pointless effort. Until she felt her blanket being pull away from her. She manage to hang onto it and caught a glimpse of a familiar massive, black malamute pulling the end of Akira's blanket. By the look of it, the dog is doing the same thing like Sorin does.

"Ugh, some of..." Akira groan in frustration."Sorin, call off your dumb dog!"

"Hey, Scary is not dumb! But you are, sis!" Spring retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Oh... THAT IS IT!" Akira finally snap at him.

Akira spring out from the covers of her bed, and her arms reach out for Sorin. The sudden turn of event made Sorin stand like a deer in the highlight. Unable to think of probably to make a common action to move. Resulting him getting caught by Akira then get pull him into a tight headlock. The two sibling begin struggle as they try one up from each other. Though Sorin was trying to escape from her grasp, Akira hold him tight so he wouldn't escape from her.

“Sis!” He shout in shock.“What are you doing!?” The golden-haired boy’s leaf, green eyes widen in shocked and confused by his sister sudden action.

“Payback!” Akira stated.

“For what!?” Sorin is dumbfounded by her answer.

“For not letting me sleep, and making Scary ruin my blanket.” She gave the reasoning behind her actions.“Now look at it! It’s all cover with drool and fur because of your dog.” Akira point out the sticky slime and strand of furs on her blanket that was left behind by Scary.

“Well, maybe, you should've listened to me!” He talked back as he continues to struggle to escape from her grip. Although she not hurting him, Akira made sure hold onto him tight.“Let me go!”

“Not until you say sorry!”She demanded.

There was a brief pause. Wondering if he should give in to her demanded. One thing for sure that there is now way he will follow through with her demand. Why should he apologized to her? All he did was trying to wake her up since his father told him to do it.

"Scary... go get dad!" Sorin commanded his beloved dog to do something.

And with that, Scary run out of the room. Leaving his beloved owner to struggle with his own sister.

"What the heck, Sorin!" Akira couldn't believed what just happened.

"I told ya so." Sorin made a smirk.

“Why you little-” Akira stopped talking when she see someone coming in her room.

“Akira, Sorin!" A familiar, voice spoke up.The teenage girl and the boy immediately stop what they were doing, when a full grown man appeared in the room with the dog beside him. "What are you two doing?” The grown man asked, seriously.

“Oh, hey Uncle Al.” Akira spoke awkwardly to him, also her face looking a little pale.

The man, named Alan, was around his late forties or early fifties. His graying black hair was combed back, and his beard is nicely trimmed. He also appeared to be wearing a simple black flannel buttoned up shirt with sleeves rolled up, dull green pants, and a brown leather belt.

Alan was just standing there, with a serious look on his face. Wondering why his two kids are fighting each other.

“Dad! Akira didn’t listen to me and she hurting me!” Sorin spoke up.

“Hey!” Akira glare at the boy who ratted her out.

Alan made a low, mumbling sound and pinched the bridge of his nose.“It’s barely 10 am…and you two already fighting. I'm starting to believe that Scary is more well behaved than you two.” Alan shake his head in dismay while petting the dog’s head."Now stop it, or else you will be grounded for the whole a day."

“Yes, sir.” Akira and Sorin spoke in unison.

"Good," Alan was pleased by their response. Then his gaze shifted on the girl."Akira..."

"Um, what is it now?" Akira tense up a bit.

"How many time do I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She wonder.

"Not to sleep with your necklace on." Alan pointed at something that was on Akira's neck.

It took a while for Akira to realized, until she look down to see her own neck and collar to see she was wearing a necklace. It was a golden-chained, with a star-shaped pendant she been wearing all night. Apparently she must had forgotten to take off, before she went to sleep last night.

"Oops, sorry..." Akira sheepishly smile, and rub the back of her head.

"I know you love that necklace, but please don't forget to take it off. It can be chocking hazard." Alan reminded her.

"Okay, I got it."

"You better. Well, we better hurry up before breakfast get cold. I made pancake and oatmeal." Alan revealed to them about the breakfast he made this morning.

"Heck yeah!" Akira fist pump.

"Thanks dad!" Sorin smiled.

A little while later, they're already in the kitchen and sitting around the same table and each of them are eating there own plate. Akira was wolfing down a stack of fluffy pancake with berries on the side. She made sure to savor the sweetness of each bite she take. Then move on to drink a glass of orange juice to wash it down.

Akira thought for moment, and look back at her dream she had last night. "Well..." Akira started,"I did have awesome dream that I was fighting a huge armor guy and I almost beat it, but a little annoying brother woke me up!" Then she glare at Sorin who is sitting across the table.

"I told you to wake up, but you didn't it!"Sorin defended himself.

"Yeah, right." Akira scoffed.

"Kids, no arguing in the table." Alan gave a serious look at them.

"Yes, sir." Both of them said it together.

"Good," He was pleased by their respond,"What about you, my son? How was last night sleep?" Asking the same question.

The boy with golden-brown hair suddenly smile."It was great!" He answer, cheerfully."My dream was exploring the Beyond, and got to hang out with a bunch cool animals. You know like Wollyphant, Behemoth, Chocobos, Carbulance, Spotted Bucks..." Sorin went on and on about all the animals he saw in his dream.

While Alan listen to every words his son say, Akira didn't pay much attention to it. She more focus on eating her favorite kinds of pancakes. Just when about to take another bite, something furry brush against her leg and cause her flinch. She look under the table to see Scary is next to her seat, and giving his best sad puppy-eyed look.

"No," She said, firmly."Go away, and eat your own food." However the dog still give his best begging look, probably believe it might break her will. "No...stop giving that look." It was hard admitted it, but Scary’s sad puppy eyes started to affect her.

"Hey, sis." Sorin spoke up, and got her attention."Give him a strawberry."

"What?" Akira is confuse by his words.

"Yeah, strawberry are good for dog." He said."It help to clean theirs teeth you know." Sorin share a small information to her.

"Alright, fine." She pick out a ripe strawberry, and give it to the dog. "Here," Scary quickly got strawberry from her hand, and enjoy the sweet treats he was given.

As they continue eating their breakfast, Alan stop to look at Akira and Sorin."Mhmm, can I ask you two do me a favor?"

"Sure," Sorin answer.

"Huh?" Akira said through her stuffed mouth.

"I need you both to do a small errand for me." He told them.

"What kind?" Sorin wonder.

"You see...I'm going to be busy with paperwork, so once you two are done eating. Go to the market in Main Street to buy me certain groceries from there, okay?" Alan explain the information that need to be said.

"Sure things!" Sorin accepted the work.

Akira look hesitant at first, but then she sigh."Ehhh...fine, we'll get the things you need."

"Good," Alan smiled, proudly.

A moment later, breakfast time had ended. Akira went upstairs to change her night wears into proper clothing that she can wear in the streets. She quickly picks out the clothing she likes to wear, and took her a few minutes to get it done. Finally, she came out of the room; now dressed in a dull orange sweater, a rusty red scarf, black gloves, faded blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots. While her long, messy, hair is now tied into a ponytail. Also wearing her favorite necklace to complete her attire that is hidden underneath in her scarf. She went down the stairs and reach to the living room, from there she see Sorin with his dog sitting on the same couch watching the television. On the flat screen tv, it's was on a news channel talking about basic weather until change into another subject.

** Breaking News! two children from Hippocampus Coast have went missing- **

"Kids!" Alan called them out. From the moment he said those words, he manage to get Akira's and Sorin's full attention on him."Here's the list of items that I need you two to buy, and please make sure to not lose this pouch." He handed a list to Sorin, and a brown pouch with white pull string to Akira.

Sorin read over the long list to see what to get."Wow, these are lot stuff we have to get."

"Well, I'm a little behind with my own errands due to grading my students papers, projects, and paying bills." He revealed was he been so behind due to abundance of work.

"Okay, we get it, Al." Akira said while putting away the pouch into her pocket."We should go right now before Main Street get crowded." With that she begin to open the front door, until the black dog came up to them.

Alan heard Scary made a small whining noise, and notice the he was giving a sad look."Ah, I forgot to mention this...will you two take Scary for a walk, as well?" Alan asked, and grab a red leash that was hanging on a coat rack. "He been itching to go outside this morning."

"Sure!" Sorin quickly grab it from his father hand, and then hooked it up to Scary's collar with ease.

"Good," Alan said. "Now you two be careful out there, and stay together at all time."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Akira said, nonchalant.

Akira hold the front door open for Sorin and Scary to get out first. Then she made a quick glance at her foster parent, and giving him a reassuring smile. Alan smiled back and wave at her as she leave the house while closing the door behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading today chapter. I took me awhile to post this since this chapter went through a lot edited. Since I needed to update the dream sequence, a certain part of the story, and style. 
> 
> Please support this fanfic by adding to bookmark and giving kudos, that way I can know you guys support it. Also don't be afraid to give a comment.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!


	3. Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Sorin are given a task to do some errands for their father figure, as well as take the dog for a walk. However, a slight detour made by Akira that ended up encountering with something strange.

By the time they left the safety of their home, the morning star has risen and shining down its light through a fleece of clouds. Bringing forth a brand new day for the inhabitants of a town by the forest-covered mountains. Somewhere, there is a busy street where business flourish. With residents going about their day, following their own daily routine they planned out today.

The streets are made from cobblestones and brinks, layer out in a certain pattern to keep people on the sidewalk. There are streets signs point out many directions for the people to find a certain district, the light poles are aligned along side with autumn trees, and bus stops with maps that show the entire area. Occasionally, the town folks would go in and out of half-timbered stores, finding any desire items that are on sale today.

As the two so-called sibling and their beloved dog traverse through the crowded lane, they try not to get separate from each other by the current of people. Unfortunately, Akira is already a few feet behind from Sorin and Scary. She try to move through the crowds, but she ended up getting blocked by strangers. There are times when she feels uncomfortable whenever a random person get too close to her. Especially if a stranger accidentally bump into her. Making her situation awkward and uneasy.

On the other hand, Sorin is well adjusted in the crowded sidewalk. He made sure to hang onto the leash, so Scary wouldn't get swept away. Occasionally, he would look back to see his older sister struggling to keep up with them.

It wasn't long until he feels someone grab him by the shoulder, and he turn his head to see it was Akira."You okay, sis?" Sorin asked."Did you got S care of getting lost?" The golden-haired boy made a slight snicker.

"Oh, hahah, very funny." Akira made a fake laugh."And for your information, I was making sure that you didn't end up lost. You know there are people who just love getting in the way." She sounded very tick off at the last part.

"Right~" He said with a teasing smile.

Akira rolled her dark blue eyes at him."You little..." She stop herself by bitting her own lip from finishing the sentence, and let out a sigh."Whatever, let just keep going."

Before they can continue moving forward, Scary made a sudden halt in the middle sidewalk. Making the two so-called siblings to stop in their tracks as well.

"Huh?" Sorin became confuse when his dog stop for some reason."Hey, Scary, c'mon. We have to keep moving. " Then he begin to tug on the leash, hoping to get the dog's attention to make him move again, but it didn't work.

"What the heck is up with him?" Akira asked.

"I don't know, " Sorin wasn't sure about his dog's strange behavior, and his unwillingness to move.

"I thought you're an animal expert." Akira noted.

Sorin simply ignore her comment, and try to figure out what's wrong with his dog "Seriously, Scary," he started, "I really don't want to force you."

While the golden-haired boy try to make Scary move again, without resorting to force. The black-pelted dog was showing signs of strange behavior. First, his pointing ears begin to twitch. Then, the dog sniffs the air as if he caught a scent that only canine could smell. Scary's head turn to look a certain direction on the left side of the street.

Akira was able to noticed Scary's odd behavior. The way that Scary was acting and the way he stare look like he is under a trance. Wondering what Scary was looking at, Akira turn her head to the left and see an opening space between two buildings. An alleyway that lead to the other side of the block.

All of a sudden, Akira feels a powerful jolt running through her nerves. She begin to feels some kind of radiation coming from the alleyway. It kinda reminded of her of a sensation she felt in her dream from last night. Akira try to shake the bizarre feelings away; however, it was pointless. She begin to wonder if her mind is playing a trick on her. But still, this experience feels very real to her.

Strangely, something about the alleyway was alluring. Almost like the dark space is calling her to come forward. She wasn't sure why she getting that kind of vibes, but the urge to search for the main source of energy was tempting. And the only way to find out, it's by letting her instincts to take control.

Without thinking or considering the possible consequences, Akira begin to walk into the alley.

Although he was dealing with his dog, Sorin notice his older sister walking to the alleyway."Um, sis...what are you doing?" Sorin try to ask her. However, it seem she didn't listen to him. "Hey, we can't go there!"Once again, his words didn't reach her.

Sorin can only watch as Akira walk away like she was possessed of some sort. It bad enough he have to deal with his dog's stubbornness, but now with his sister. He gotta do something or else he will lose sight of his sister. But first, he need to figure out to make his dog move again. He place two fingers to his lip and made a loud whistle, which made Scary's ears to perk up and look up to his owner. Sorin's plan of getting his dog's attention actually work. He then point his finger at the alley where Akira is. The dog seem to understand his owner, and then both of them quickly went after for Akira.

Further down the alleyway, Akira look around to her surrounding and find nothing out of the ordinary. Only typical stuffs like trash cans, broken planks, and boxes randomly place in the area. However, she can still feels some sort of energy radiating here. Just when she about to continue, she feels a tight grib around her wrist, and turn her head to see it was Sorin with his dog beside him.

"...We shouldn't be here."

"Huh?" Akira made a genuine confuse look.

"Oh, c'mon!" Sorin shout."Didn't you listen to me the whole time?" The respond he got was Akira shaking her head. "Dad told us not to go places alone." He informed.

Akira begin to scratch her scalp wondering he mean by that. She wasn't sure how to answer, nor explain the strange phenomenon she felt.

"I..." Akira try to say something.

Out of nowhere, a short scream interrupt her and broke the tension. Follow by another sounds of metal and paper being crush. The disturbing noise made Akira to quickly grab her young brother to hide behind her back. While the dog, Scary, huddle against their legs then begin to growl at something.

"What was that?" Sorin asked.

"I don't know..." Once again, she have no idea what's going on.

From where she is standing, Akira can see someone in an ackward postion on top of crushed trashcans.

"Ugh...medic..." The stranger moan, painfully.

"Sis...I think that person hurt." Sorin pointed out.

Somehow, Sorin manage to wiggle his way out of his sister's grip and went toward the injure person. While Akira fallow him to check the stranger too, with Scary walk along them without command. They were about brace themselves to see whatever gruesome injuries the person might have, but surprisingly, there is none. The only thing that look wrong about him is the awkward position that he's in.

From what they can tell, it's a young male around the age of fifteen years old. He also wearing some sort of form-fitting black hoodie, jeans, and runner shoes. However his face is hidden by a big hood, only showing bits of his chin.

"Huh, he kinda look fine." Akira was astonished to see him with little injuries.

"Yeah, but I think he's unconscious." Sorin pointed out how the teenage boy is responsive."We should call-" Before he can finish his sentence, the hooded boy made a painful groaning noise.

Akira, Sorin, and Scary step back to give him some breathing space also watch him as he awaken from unconsciousness. When the young stranger finally open his eyes, he look around and notice the two sibling with their massive black dog standing in front of him. He made a startling gasp, and tries to scurries away from them. However, he fail miserably since he struggle to get up from the fall.

"Hey, careful! You're going get yourself more hurt!" Sorin ran up to the injured person, and unintentionally let go of the dog leash. Luckily, Akira is there to grab the leash to keep Scary from wandering off.

"No, really-I'm good!" The hooded boy hold up a hand to signal Sorin to stop.

While her little brother did his best to help the stranger, Akira stand still and watch as he put effort to help someone. That when she notice something off about the hooded teenager. From the moment he appeared out of nowhere, the sense she followed became very weak like dying ember. Although that isn't strangest part, Akira's eyes can see a green glow rippling over the stranger's body like lights reflecting off on a pond surface.

"Huh?" She quickly rub her eyes for any dust in her eyes. But once she finish rubbing them, the hooded boy was no longer enveloped by a green light."Did...I really see that?" She start to wonder what she was real or not.

A few attempts later, the stranger was able to get up from the crushed garbage cans without help from Sorin. Though he is now standing on his two feet, he still look a little sore from his injuries.

"See, I told you I can do it!" The hooded teenager say triumphantly. Then he stare back at the two so-called siblings."So, um...by any chance see anything weird, kid?" He ask while rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Um...just you." Sorin pointed out the person in front of him.

"Oh, thanks gods..." The hooded boy seem relieved by his respond.

"Y-You're welcome?" Sorin reply with a bit of wary.

Before the hooded teen can say anything, suddenly a hand appear and covering his mouth. Almost giving Akira and Sorin nearly a heart attack, while Scary got into a defensive position with his lip pull to show off his fangs. Out of nowhere came a newcomer, dressed almost exactly like the other hooded teen, except the new stranger is a teenage girl, and she was at least a year older than Akira by a year.

"Makay-" He muffled, but was cut off.

"Shhhh!" The hooded girl shush him.

She began to whisper something into his ear. While the so-called siblings and their dog watch, Akira can hear some of the words from their whisper.

"Told you...Don't jump..."

"I'm sorry..." The male figure's voice suddenly shifted."I-I thought..."

She groan in frustration."Never mind...we...get out here."

"...But what about those guys?" He whisper back while his thumb pointing at the siblings with their dog.

She whisper back." Leave now...before things get worse."

"Alright, fine." He agreed.

Without a word, the two hooded-teens rush toward the opposite side of the alleyway. Leaving Akira and Sorin with confuse expressions written all over their faces.But before they fully disappear, Akira only one to notices the strange symbols on both

"That was weird." Akira said.

"Yeah,"Sorin nodded.

Akira begin to think for a moment of what just happen. Something about those two teenagers were so bizarre. The ways they were dressed are very similar to each other like some kind of uniform-styled. Also how they appeared out of thin air was very unsettling. They're certainly don't look like from around here, nor look like a typical person from Seikastu Valley.

"I wonder..."Akira begin to think about it.

Before she continue thinking, Sorin interrupted her train of thought. "Hey, sis." He started."Why did acted so weird?"

"Huh," Akira look directly at her surrogate brother.

"Ugh..." Sorin groan in frustration. "You didn't listen to me when I'm tell you to stop. Like seriously, what the heck?"

There is an awkward pause between the two of them. Akira have no answer to explain what felt back then. She thought for a moment until she think of a good answer to make Sorina to stop talking.

"It's nothing." Akira answer.

"Really?" Sorin's brow rose up, and he look very spectacle.

Akira sigh, deeply."You wouldn't understand..." She said, quietly."Let just get out here. We need to do Al's errands before noon, remember." Then she reminded him about the job they have to do.

Sorin purse his lip. Something about Akira's answer didn't sit well with him. The way she said it sound like she holding back some details from him. Before he can go against her, Sorin see his surrogate sister is leaving him behind. The boy made a frustrating groan, and then he look down to see Scary still stand next to him. Waiting patiently for his command.

"C'mon, Scary." Sorin tug the leash to make his dog move.

And with that, Akira, Sorin, and Scary exit out of the alleyway. Carrying the memories of their strange encounter fresh in their mind. Sometimes, Sorin still wonder about Akira's and Scary's strange behavior, also the two teenagers dressed in similar hoodies that appeared out of nowhere. It so bizarre that he wonder what he saw was real or not.

Many hours since the strange incident in the alleyway, they already finished their errand to get groceries from the market place. Akira, Sorin, and Scary hurry down streets to get home before it get much colder. While carefully not to let the heavy bags full of groceries to fall apart, or accidentally let anything slip out from the bag. By that time, it was already noon, and sky begin to dimmed as clouds cover more of the sky.

It wasn't long until they arrived to a familiar two-floored, house with a small front porch and a small yard. They walk up to the small steps, and stand in front of the door.

"Finally, we're home." Sorin said, relieved.

"Thank, gods..." Akira agreed.

Sorin then pressed the doorbell, making a lovely ringing sound, and waited for someone to open the door for them. It wasn't long until the front door is open by none other than their father, Alan.

"Hey, dad!" Sorin started. "We got the stuff you needed!" He held up the heavy plastic bags full with fresh produce, spices, and other necessities.

"Excellent," Alan smiled. "You two have done a splendid job." Alan praise his kids for completing the errand.

"It was nothing." Akira said it, naturally.

As the small family and dog enter the house, they all went to another room know as the kitchen. Where Akira and Sorin place down four heavy bags of groceries on a nearby kitchen counter, then begin to take out the items one by one. Alan help them out to organize the items into certain categories like one go to the cabinets and the other go to the fridge.

Alan then look over to his two kids from the spot he standing."So, tell me...anything interesting happen today?"

"Well..." Sorin turn to face his father, "It was weird, dad."

"Really?" Alan seem very interested.

"Ah, shit."Akira curse under a whispering tone.

"Huh, did you say something?" Alan look at her with concern.

"Um, nothing!" Akira nearly messed up with her words.

Akira went back organizing the food items into prober cabinets, and trying to act natural in front of her uncle. However, she can sense Alan is still looking her with a narrow gaze.

"So what did happen, son?" Alan want to hear the bizarre story.

"I don't know how it happened, but Scary was acting super weird today. He didn't want to listen to me, and didn't want move." He explained the incident when he was in the street.

"Mhmm," Alan hummed."That is quite particularly, son."

"Hu-huh! Even sis was acting weird, too." Sorin said.

"I did not!" Akira objected, and unintentionally slammed down a can to the counter.

"Yes, you did!" He retorted. "I tried to call you, but you didn't listen to me when your entering the alley!"

"Seriously, Sorin, just shut-"

"Calm down you two!" Alan order them to stop, before the argument get out of control. Thankfully, his kids did listen to him and kept their mouth shut. "I'm sure she have a good a explanation why she did it. Care to explain your side of the story?" Alan turn his gaze to look at his niece.

"I..." Akira struggle to find a proper explanation. Wondering if she can really tell him about the weird feeling she got from the alleyway. Well, her uncle is waiting for her response, so she have to wing it. "You know that weird feeling your being spy on? Well, I thought I take look to make that no one spying on us. But it turn out to be some idiot doing some a stupid stunt."

"Is that so?" Alan seems to understand her.

"I know it sound weird, but...ugh, I just don't know how to explain it." Akira gave much informations she can, but the say she said it doesn't sound right.

Alan scratch his beard, and turn to his son."Is that true, my son? Did those thing really happened in the alley?"

"Yeah, it did." Sorin confirm the incident."It was so weird, he just fell out of nowhere. Then a girl appear, and they both acting weird." He added.

"That is quite bizarre." Alan expressed his thought about the incident. "Well, whatever happened back there must've been something."

"Who knows...maybe they are part of something that being kept secret from everyone." Akira theorized.

"Seriously, sis? That kinda sound dumb." said Sorin.

"Hey!" Akira glare at the boy.

"Kids, what did I told you?" Alan's voice slightly rose up.

"Sorry, dad..."

"Sorry...Al." Akira and Sorin apologize at the same time.

After putting away the items into their prober places, Akira let out sigh of relief now that she was done. She step away from the kitchen counter, and begin to go somewhere else.

"Sis, where are you going?" Sorin turn to see Akira heading toward a small hallway in the back of the kitchen

"Where else," She started, "I'm going outside." She answer without looking back.

Once she reach to the back door and open it, she exited out of the house by herself. The door lead Akira to the back of the porch, that have a wooden railing and a retractable sunshade. She took a moment to look at the backyard, seeing the flowers blooming alongside the tall fence, and notice the sky is still clouding. Then she walk across the porch, went toward small steps to walk down on, and went toward a shed in the upright conner of the yard.

Akira step inside the shed, and look around for a certain iteam. Hidden among the gardening tools, there was a bucket fill with with wooden swords. Akira gently shift them around until she found a particular sword that resemble a sleek, double edge blade with a leather grip, and a star on the wide guard. She held up it too see a carving on the blade that has her name written on it.

Once she got the sword, Akira turn around to head toward the exit until she got startle by a shadowy creature blocking the entrance. But she soon realize it was just Scary standing outside of the shed, it's probably the lighting ended up tricky her to see differently.

"God damnit, Scary." Akira said."Don't sneak up on me! I hate it when you do that." Akira then heard Scary letting out whimpering noise, and ears flatted against his head in shame.

Then another familiar person appear next to the dog."Hey sis," Sorin began,"are you going to do sword practice?"

"It's called, sparring." Akira corrected him, and rolled her dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, that one!" He finally remember the type of training exercise his sister does."I wanna spar too, sis." Sorin said with pure confidence.

Akira look at him with a displease look. "No way, Sorin" She decline."You're the worst sparring partner ever!" She said, bluntly.

"Please, sis. I been practicing too, and I finally getting better at it." Sorin bring up his personal experienced of his own personal training. Hoping that his improvement might help him to train with her.

"Yeah, right." Akira cross her arms, and shook her head like she didn't believe him at all.

"I'll show you," Sorin ran inside the shed, and came out with a basic looking wooden sword.

"Are you sure about this?" Akira asked. Then her surrogate brother gave his respond by nodding his head ."Fine, but I'm warning you."

Both sibling and the dog walk onto the yard to get into prober position. Akira choose to stand on the right side of the yard, while Sorin have the left side, and Scary just sit on the back porch to see his owners spar against each other.

"I'm ready, sis." The boy ready himself by holding his own fake sword tightly, and get into defensive position.

"You better be," Akira got into an attack position.

The first one to attack was Akira by performing a verticals slash; however, Sorin brought up his sword to block. For the first time, Akira is genuine surprise by his quick reflex.

"See," He smirk,"Told ya."

"Psh, lucky block." Akira made peeved expression by his response.

As the sparring match go on, Akira continue using attacks while Sorin manage to block every strike she made. Akira starting to get a little annoyed how Sorin keep blocking her. It wasn't long until she got an idea to break through his defense. From what she seeing, there are some opening since the sword can only cover most of his body. Once she manage to pinpoint an opening, she thrust her sword and hit directly at Sorin's chest.

Sorin's eyes widen in surprise, and letting out a painful gasp from the hit. "Hey, why did you do that?"

"Always figure out your opponent weak point." That all she said, and went back to sparring.

Each of them went all out with their method of attacks. Akira used a lot of her force into a strike, and Sorin jump out of the way from getting hit. Then she changed her style to perform a flurry of slashes, then finished it off with a thrust to the Sorin's center. However, Sorin use dodge again then perform

basic upwards and horizontals attacked-styles with all her strength and try to perform a finisher move by striking the sword through the upper region of Akira's body.

Luckily, she manage to block the attack with her sword."Ha!" She mocked."You looking a little tire aren't ya, Sorin."

"I can do this all day!" Sorin is determine to keep on fighting.

Time begin to fly by very fast, the cloudy sky is now painted with the colors reddish-orange hues. Akira and Sorin are feeling tired, so they decided to put down their swords and rest for a while. Their arms felt tired and very sore from combining attacks.

"Ehh, you still need more work." Akira used her left hand to wipe off the beads of sweat on forehead.

"Really, sis..." His leaf-green eyes narrow and made an angry frown. Then he felt a gentle nudge against his rib. Sorin notices it was just his dog trying to get attention. He already know what Scary want, so he gave him a scratch behind his ear."You think I'm good, right, Scary?" He asked his dog. The black dog's lips pull back into a goofy smile with his tongue sticky out. "Aww, I knew you think so!" Sorin happily wrap his arm around his dog's neck and giving his more scratches behind his ear, making Scary's fluffy tail to wag madly by his owner affection he getting.

"Pfft," She let out,"If you wanna get better with sword. You should really start with thinking other of kinds move beside defense." Then she held up her personal sword up to show off."Sword aren't shield you know, they can only take some hits and you'll end up losing energy." She gave a brief explanation.

"Oh, I get it." Sorin soaked in the information he's given."Any others techniques you know, sis?"

"Plenty." Akira smiled at him.

Then she went on and on about the many methods of how to use the sword. Sorin made sure to pay attention to every single words she say. Akira would occasionally show off some attack with her sword while sitting, and Sorin would try imitate with own.

Soon their discussion came to abrupt stop, when they heard the back door is being open. Akira and Sorin turn around to see Alan appear.

"Kids, dinner time." Alan announce.

"Okay, dad!" Sorin quickly got up from the porch step and head toward his father, with his dog trailing behind him.

While Akira have to put away the fake weapons back to their prober places. Akira first put away her surrogate brother's sword into the bucket, and then she about add in hers. But before she do that, she begin stare at the sword with her name on it. She examine every dents and marks it has over the years of usage. Then trace her fingers over the carve name, bringing back the days when she first began training herself to wield a sword.

She then sigh deeply,"If only."

A memory of her and an older male giving her the sword when she was very little. She still remember the smile, and the promise he made just for her.

_One day, I'll train you..._

_I promise, sis._

Akira locked up the shed, and went back to the house where they're having dinner at dusk. They spent the remainder of the day eating a delicious meal together as a family. Alan would occasionally start up a chat and Sorin would join him too, while Akira was too focused on eating than talking with them. And once their finish, they all work together to wash up dishes until they are nice and clean.

After that, they all split up to do their own thing. Akira decided to go upstairs to take a quick shower, and change into her favorite sleeping wear for tonight. And then she went to her bedroom, to spend the rest of the day in the comfort of her room. She is standing behind a window to see the night sky. Her dark blue eyes searched for any kind of constellations among the scatter clouds until she heard the door was being open by someone. The bright brown-haired girl slightly glance to see her guardian, Alan, enter the room.

"Oh, hey...I'm just looking at the stars you known." Akira gave her reason why she not in bed yet.

Alan chuckle by her answer,"Just like your older brother."

"Yeah...I guess." Akira sort of agreed with him.

Alan walk a bit closer to see outside her window, so he can get a glimpse of the stars too. They both are memorize how lovely sky it look in the valley. Even how it manage to brighten the dark more than the lights from the small town.

"It truly remarkable how stars look so much better here than other parts of Seikastu Valley." Alan explained.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yes, my dear child, I been to places like Nemean City, Hippocampus Coast, and St. Wyvern when I was a young traveler. Trying to find my place in the world along with your father." Alan revealed a few things from his youth."We been to many places in our van that been our home through out the journey."

"Hey, Al..." Akira spoke up.

"Yes?" Alan was still staring at the starry sky

"Do you think my dad watching over my big brother?" Akira asked.

There was an awkward silence filling in the room. Alan made a quite hummed, and his head dropped as if he was ashamed of himself for some reason.

The fifteen years old soon realized it wasn't good idea to asked him that kind of question."I-I'm sorry, Alan! I went out of line-"

"No, it's alright, Akira. I blame myself for letting traumatic experience get in the way." Alan interrupted her before she could apologized. "And yes, I do like believed he watching over Terra from Haven Trails."

"I hope so...I wonder if dad know what going on with Terra?" She wonder about her older brother whereabouts."It been ten years already, and he haven't come back. I missed him so much." She said while holding back her sadness.

"I do too, child." He said." But he's a grown man by now, and he have a important role to keep the worlds safe like ours."

She let out a deep sigh,"I know...I just worried since he been gone for so long."

"Yes, I am worried about him too." He agreed."But we must believe in him, he must've grown strong and have allies who look out for each other."

"Yeah, you're right." She said.

The two keep staring at the startling fill sky for a few more minutes. Until the grown man decided he want to sleep.

"Well it's getting late," Alan said then went toward door,"Also...don't let the thoughts those consume you."

"Okay..." Akira said, "Night, Uncle Al." Trying to pull off a small smile for him.

"Good night,"Alan left Akira's room and closed the door behind him.

Finally alone once again Akira turned away from the door and look through the window. Seeing the stars shimmer in the dark blue sky that brought back precious memories of her times which her older brother.

"Good night, Terra..." she said, sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading today chapter. Hope you guys enjoys much as I do since my favorite was the ending scenes. This chapter have to go through lots of editing since there are ton mistakes that needed to be fix. I hopes this chapters give you guys a better ideas about Akira and her surrogate family, also some key moments that foreshadow certain characteristics.
> 
> Until then, see ya next time!


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on, A Chosen Path... Yesterday encounter have left Akira unsure about the experienced she had was real or not. Something about didn't feels right since only she felt a strange force drawing out for her. Also being pointed out for her unresponsive behavior by Sorin. Leaving Akira to wonder if all this was in her head. 
> 
> And now, onto the next chapter.

The very next morning, Akira was already out of bed before anybody else. She currently in the living room, sitting on a couch while packing up some stuffs into a bag that is part of her black belt. Most of the items she taking are a water bottle, a small flashlight, a map, and a bag of konpeito that can easily fit inside the pouch bag. When she is about to zipped up her bag, a hand suddenly appear with a flat-screened phone hold up to her face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" A familiar voice asked.

From the moments she heard that voice, Akira’s heart skipped a beat because it came out of nowhere. She look around until saw it was none other than her beloved uncle, Alan. Standing beside the couch while dangling a phone in his hand.

“Um, maybe….? Akira smile, sheepishly.

“I think it is.” Alan chuckled. "You should always have this with you. How else can I make sure you're doing well?"

“I know, I know.” she repeated, and grab her phone from him.  
“Thanks for reminding me, Al.”

“With pleasure, my dear child.” Alan said with gratitude.

Once she packed up the last item in her bag, she put on the black belt, and adjusted to fit around her waistline. She then got up from the cushion couch; therefore, she can smooth out the wrinkles off her clothes that she picked out for today.

“Do I look good enough?” She then asked.

The attire that Akira was wearing is a long-sleeved, orange and blue flannel shirt with the buttons left undone. Revealing a formed-fitting, grey hoodie underneath the flannel shirt. Other parts of her outfits include a pair of black fingerless gloves, tanned pants, and brown hiking boots. Also her favorite star necklace that is always around her neck.

Alan begin to scratch his bearded chin, and said,"You know...if you tuck in your pants into those boots it will help to prevent bugs from crawling up your legs." Then he notice Akira's long, bright brown hair was left undone, and look very messy than usual."And you should tie up your hair, too. I heard today will be very windy." He added.

"Got it." Akira bent down her knees, so can make sure her pants are tucked in her hiking boots. And then, she tied her long hair into a high ponytail with a purple hair tie. Leaving her choppy bangs framed her forehead, and long locked of hairs on the sides of her face. "Anything else, uncle?" The teenager asked.

"By now you should always know to be very careful. make sure to call me in case if anything happen to you." Alan gave one more advice to his only niece.

"Loud and clear, sir." Akira understood."I'll be back around noon, promise."

"I sure you will, my little adventurer." Alan smiled.

"Uncle...I'm not little anymore." Akira made a fake whine, and then let out a short laugh.

"Heh, I know, sweetie." Alan chuckled along with his niece."Just be careful out there, and don't go places you shouldn't be in."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Akira said with a smile."I'll see ya later." She wave him a goodbye.

"Have a safe trip." Alan did the same thing, and said his farewell to her.

"Okay, I will!" Akira reply with spunk.

And with that, she walked out of the house. Leaving Alan in the living room to locked up the door from the inside. After that, he begin to walk across the wooden, and was about to go somewhere else. Until his gaze shifted to see a wooden glass display cabinet in the corner of the living room. From where he standing, he can see through the glass that inside contain some old photographs in golden frames, unlit white candles, and dried up marigolds too.

There is one in particular that caught Alan's interest the most is a photo of a grown man with ebony hair that look spiked up, with bangs framing the sides of his face, cobalt blue eyes, and a bright grin on his face. Alan couldn't help, but smile fondly since the photo show some resemblance with his foster niece. He can almost feels the memories from his past about to come up; however, the sounds of footsteps coming down stairs interrupt it.

By turning his head to the other direction, Alan saw his young son halfway down the stairs and being followed by none other than his loyal dog.

"Good morning, son." Alan greeted.

"Morning, dad," Sorin said with a yawn,"Where's big sis?"

"Akira went on a hiking trip to Fairywood." The father informed.

"Wait....by herself?" Sorin sounded very shocked by that answer."Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sorin begin to question.

"Is there an issue you want to address, boy?"Alan wonder what troubling his son.

"Haven't you heard what happened yesterday?" Sorin brought up.

"Mhmm," Alan thought for a moment,"Are you talking about the ones that went missing from Hippocampus Coast?"

"Yeah!" Sorin nods. "Don't you think it's dangerous to let her go by herself? What if sis go missing too?" Suddenly, he became very concern for his surrogate sister's safety. Especially what happened to the missing kids yesterday day.

"I can assure you, Akira is capable to be on her own." Alan said, calmly.

"Are you sure?" He questioned."A lot people had gone missing, dad. And "

Alan let out a sad sigh,"Sadly, that is true." It was kinda difficult for him to admit the harsh reality of the situation, but he believe that his son deserve to know about it."Although people had went missing over the years, it doesn't mean she will end up like them. Beside we can't let those kinds fear take over our lives, how else can we enjoy it if we're constantly worry about it?"

" I...I guess you're right."Sorin seems to understand his father's words."But still, it's weird that two more people are gone this month. I wonder why this keep happening?"

"I would like to know that, too." Alan agreed."Anyways, how about we have breakfast?" Then he went on to change the subject into something else.

"Okay!" Sorin responded."Also can you please teach me some sword fighting techniques? I want to get better at it since I have trouble sparring with sis." He ask his father about sword fighting styles he can learn from him.

"Of course, I'll gladly teach you skills I learned when I was a Shepard." Alan smile, and acceptance his son's request.

Meanwhile, Akira was riding on a bus that was heading toward the outskirts of town. It been long bus ride through the hilly terrain, and she getting antsy by the minute. Akira gaze out of the window to see the scenery of trees passed by until she saw her destination come to view. She quickly got up from her seat, in order to reach out for a button that is on a steel pole, and press it to make a ding sound that signal the bus driver to stop.

The bus begin to make a slight turn till it stop on the side of the rode, and Akira head over to back exit and waited for the door to open up. Once the bus door automatically folded open, Akira was the only one to get off.

"Finally...I'm here." Akira said with relief, while doing some arm stretches.

As the bus begin to drive away, Akira is focus on stretching her arms, legs, and back since being inside that bus for more than a hour made her body feeling tense. Once her body feels loosen up, she look around the area to see it's mostly woodland until she spotted a familiar landmark. It was huge archway made from reddish brown woods with a sign hanging from it, and a black road that go directly to the forest. And next to it, a huge sign made from stone that say, "Fairywood National Park."

Akira begin to walk away from the bus stop, and head toward the park entrance. As she get closer to the open gates, Akira then see someone standing on the other side of the archway. From what she can see, it appeared to be a short person.

"Mhmm, do I have enough?" The strange person ponder out loud.

The stranger appeared to be a young girl around fourteen years old, or much younger than that. However, something about her look very odd. First of all, the outfit she wearing is a white, dress-like hoodie that reach to her thighs, and a pink belt around her waistline. Plus she has black shorts, brown boots that reach to her knees, golden rings bracelet on both wrists, and a pair of white opera gloves The big hood of her dress was concealing her entire head and face, making it impossible to see most her facials features.

Suddenly, the strange girl turn her head and look directly at Akira."Oh, why hello there!" She begin to wave with her right arm, but she got no respond from the person she talking to. "Huh, guess you don't like to talk, aren't you."

It wasn't long till Akira came to the realization of the stranger was trying to talk to her. Even though the stranger's face is mostly cover, Akira can tell she facing directly at her.

"Wait, me?" She pointed at herself, wondering if the hooded girl is really trying to talk to her.

"Yes you, silly." The stranger made a high-pitched giggles. "I just saying hello. By the way, my named is Kitigin! But my friends like to called me Kitty." She then revealed her name.

"Kiti...gin..." Akira try to pronounce it.

The strange girl, named Kitigin, nodded her head. "Yes! And what about you, what's your name?" She then waited for the brown-haired teen to reveal her name too, but sadly she got no answer."Mhmm, I guess you're too shy, huh?" Kitigin assume from the lack of response.

Akira let out a low growl,"Fine, my name Akira. There you're happy?"

"Oh, wow! That's a cool name!" Kitigin said, cheerily."Especially it can mean bright and smart, or graceful strength." She gushed over Akira's name many meaning.

"It does?" Akira wonder if her own name really mean those things. However, she realize there are other things she need to do."What I am doing? I shouldn't be wasting time." Akira whisper, and then begin to walk down the rode.

As she follow black rode to the park, Kitigin begin to walk toward same direction like her. Noticing she was too close to her space, Akira to take a few steps further away from her.

"Hey, Akira. Is this your first time coming to this park?" Kitigin asked, then waited patiently for Akira's answer.

"No..."Akira sigh,"I been here lots of time."

"Wow, that's so cool, Akira!" Kitigin was amazed by the fact."I bet you're an expert around this place. You know I always wanted to come here, but I been busy lately. This is my first time coming here..."

"Just great," To her dismay, Akira is now stuck with a talkative girl.

Akira's can only rolled her eyes in annoyance from hearing the white, hooded girl blabber about stuffs. All she can do was to suck it up, and occasionally give her short responses if Kitigin asked her for something. She went on and on about other places been to before, then talk about something.

Thankfully, it only lasted for a couple of minutes until they reached the end of the rode. They arrived to a place where many people would gather around in the main area of the park. Akira and Kitigin look around the place until they found a booth to pay an entrance fees. Akira went up first and pay the worker with the right amount of money, then it was Kitigin's turn to pay her fees too.

Once they were done with that, Akira's and Kitigin are now allow to fully enter the park to explore. Akira head to a certain direction while Kitigin follow suit. They reached to a special area of Fairywoods, where many trails are lay out and lead to different locations. There are couple of hikers all over the place, some are getting themselves ready for the long hike ahead, and other returning from their long journey.

"Wow, there're so many places to explore!" Kitigin beamed by the sight of the many trails to choose from. "I wonder which part of Fairywood we should go?" The white, dressed girl wonder while scratching her cheek.

"We?" Akira look directly at her with confusion.

"Oh! Um..." The hooded girl rub her upper arm, awkwardly. And then, Kitigin shyly look down at her own feet. "Well, I thought we should stick together, you know. I'm still new to this place. And I have no idea about the terrain of this park. You been here to this place many time, right? Maybe you can give me a tour through the park if you want to..."

"Look, there are other people here you can fallow, and they are way better than me." Akira pointed out the many people around the hiking area."So why bother sticking with me?"

"It's not because of that...It just I really like to get to know you better, Akira." Kitigin revealed without hesitation.

"Huh?" Akira's head tilted in confusion.

"Sorry, it sounded weird, right?" Kitigin sounded very sheepish, and rub the back of her head. "I just like meeting new people, and I want to see how far we can go together. In fact, you kinda remind me one my friend who's a sword master-" Suddenly, Kitigin's cover her mouth.

"Wait, a sword master?" Akira became intrigued."You mean an actual swordsman?" She questioned even further to make what she heard wasn't misinformed.

"Um, no....I didn't say that, really!" Kitigin shoot down the slipped up she made. "Anyways, can we still go together, please? I promise I won't bother you a lot." She plead in hopes for the brown-haired girl will accept it.

Out of nowhere, Akira was put in a difficult decision to make. Either allowed Kitigin to follow her or reject it, so can go on the hike she been planning all day. One of the big reason why didn't want is because they barely know each other. They just meant at the entranced, and for some bizarre reason, Kitigin want to follow her. She didn't want to give away her trust that easily.

As she try to to think, there this nagging feeling in her chest. Telling her that the right thing to do is to acceptance Kitigin's offer. Her conscious would even tell her that it would be wrong to let someone like Kitigin to be all alone. Kitigin is young and inexperience. She have no knowledge about the terrain, and most likely she might end up getting lost. Also imagine what will other will think of her especially from her own family for not helping someone.

Akira let out long sigh."Fine," She started,"You can come with me, but I picking out the trail, got it?"

Kitigin gasp, happily."Oh my goodness, thank you!" Suddenly, Kitigin grab Akira's right hand and begin to shake it rabidly. The sheer strength and speed, almost cause the brown-haired girl to lose her balance."I promise I won't be a bother!"

"Hey, let go!" Akira try to pull away her hand from Kitigin's tight grip.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" Kitigin apologized, and let go of Akira's hand.

And with that, they formed their temporary partnership. However, Akira's is spectacle about Kitigin's reasoning to go with her. Never in her life meant someone like Kitigin. Everything about her it so odd from the way she look also act. She have to keep a close eye on Kitigin, and can't allow her guard to be down just in case.

They made their way to the hiking area look over the many trails to choose from. While most hikers trying to pick out one, Akira have already decided on a trail to follow. They are now standing on the starting point of a trail that go through the denser part of the woods. From where they are standing, the endless rows trees made the other end look very shadowy and the path look faded away.

Akira's head turn to the right, so can look at Kitigin."Are you ready, or do need to..."

"I'm ready!" Kitigin answer, confidently.

Without any further delay, they begin to hike on the trail through the dense woods. From where they are started, there weren't many trees until further down the path. The once visible sky is slowly get cover up by the long, branch limbs with full of leaves. However, not completely since a few rays of light manage to reach the forest grounds. Preventing the forest from becoming dark and difficult to explore.

The path they walk on look a bit faded due to the exposure of nature. On the ground it have a dull-colored brown soil with patches of dried grass, fallen leaves, and twigs. The chilly breeze made the autumn-colored leaves to rustles, and fall of from their branches. There were also the the sound of wild birds singing their songs.

During the walk, they haven't spoken since they began. Which is kinda off putting for Akira, since earlier Kitigin had talked a lot when they first meant. When she turn to face Kitigin, the first thing she notices is that Kitigin was looking around at the scenery.

"Wow, this place looks so pretty!" Kitigin then pointed out the trees with early-signs of falls colors."It almost like the fairy had painted the leaves with colors of a sunset!"

"Fairy...?" Akira made a confusing look.

"Oh, I guess it sound weird doesn't it?" Kitigin's rub the upper part of her arm.

"It sound like it came from a kid friendly version of it." Akira answer to her questions."In the original source, most fairy are tricksters that like to cause problems."

"Hey, that not true-I mean, we'll there more than one type of fairy." Kitigin hesitated to finish her sentence until she sort of agree to Akira's point.

"True, but prefer always the ones that aren't rewritten." Akira stated.

"Guess you like reading the grim fairytales version, don't you, Akira?" Kitigin pointed out.

"I guess so," Akira shrugged.

"That so cool! I love fairytale, too!" Kitigin would love to talk about fairy tales.

Now that they found a common ground, she will get to talk about it and get to know Akira better. But sadly, it never happened. Akira went back being silent again since didn't want to continue their brief talk.

As they continue their hike, Kitigin would occasionally make short glances over to Akira. Even though her eyes are hidden beneath the hood of her dress, she can still see Akira walking beside her. From what she can see, Akira look like she have something in mind. And yet, she look very focus on the trail they been following for a while.

Kitigin begin to wonder if the trail has some kind of special significant to her. Akira look very relax by the peace and quiet of nature, as long as nobody is bothering her. In fact, they haven't seen any hikers walking on this path. Kinda make this place feels very lonely since there no other people.

She starting to piece together that will help her understand Akira better. Although she kinda worried it might offend her, she still want to ask Akira a certain question that been her mind for a while.

"You know, I can see why you like walking on this trail." Kitigin started.

"Yeah, so what?" Akira's head slightly turn to face her.

"You like being alone, don't you?" Kitigin asked.

"Is that problem?" Akira made a growl.

"Nope, but it would be nice to have company. One of my friends was supposed come with me, but yesterday he got really hurt." Kitigin explained a few details about it. "You wouldn't believe how he got hurt." Then she added that part, so it can be sound a bit more interesting.

"What do you mean by that?" Akira curiosity starting to show.

Kitigin's couldn't help, but smile since she finally got Akira's intrest. Before can start telling the story, she clear up her throat to make sure there were nothing stuck inside, so she can speak clearly.

"Well, about my friend, he love to do stunts a lot. He really good at it, but he can be very cocky." She gave a small explanation about her friend, but not too much since she doesn't want to gave away his privacy."What happened was my friend was doing parkour during the daytime like he always does. He try to do a long jump over a gap between two building, he almost made it, but something distracted him, and he ended up falling onto a pile trash!"

When she told finish the story, Akira's mouth almost drop to the ground. Something about it doesn’t sound right, especially the falling part.

"How the hell did he survive that!?"Akira was mind boggles by the fact of somebody surviving the fall.

"It wasn't a long fall, and he only suffered getting his arm dislocated. Thanks goodness my other friend was there to help him out."

"Wait, you have another friends?" Akira was surprised.

"Yup!" Kitigin confirmed.

Akira's staring to realize that something about Kitigin's story sounded very similar to what happened to yesterday. Especially with the part of the boy falling onto a pile trash in the alleyway. It have to be a big coincidence that Akira might have meant Kitigin's friends. Then again, the two teenagers are just as strange as Kitigin.

Suspicious begin to rise in her mind the more she think about it. Wondering meeting Kitigin may not be a random encounter at all. Maybe all of this was planned out from start.

"Hey, Akira." Kitigin spoke up.

"Huh?" Akira snapped out from her deep thought, and turn to look at Kitigin.

"Are you okay? You kinda space out." The hooded girl informed.

"No I didn't. I was just thinking of something." Akira denounced as her cheeks turn a bit red.

"Oh, like what?" Kitigin asked.

"Like, um..." Akira try to come up with an excuse that doesn't sound weird."How come they didn't went with you? Don't friends always do stuff together?"

Kitigin thought for a moment, and said,"They like to do other things, which is okay to me since we all have likes and dislikes." She explained the reasoning why her own friends didn't come with."But it would've great they were all here, we could have a great time and become friends!"

"I doubt it," Akira clenched her hand.

"What make you think that?" Kitigin questioned.

"Trust me, it wouldn't last long."

“I don't know...” Akira mumbled, and shrugged at the idea.

To be honest, it was a strange idea. Why bother knowing somebody if they are only going to meet each other once? She wonder.

And suddenly, thought was interrupted when Akira feels a rumbling in her stomach. The sound of growling echoes in her empty belly made her realizes haven’t eaten all day. Luckily, Akira did brought some snacks in case she go grow hungry. She reach for pouch bag that is attached to her belt, and unzipped it to grab a bag full colorful konpeito from it.

Although konpeito is not an ideal snack to fill her hunger, Akira want something sweet to stratified her sweet tooth. When she open the plastic bag, it got Kitigin attention and see the bag full of sugary, candy stars in Akira’s hand.

“Is that konpeito?” Kitigin sounded very delighted when she saw the candy.

“Um, yes?” Akira answer, awkwardly.

“Can I have some, please?” Kitigin asked, nervously. “I really like those kinds of candy.”

Akira thought for a moment whether or not if she should give some to her. There was part she didn't want to. But once again, her conscience made her feels guilty for not sharing. Reminding her that she do good thing for other than herself.

Without saying anything, Akira hand over the konpeito to Kitigin. Making the hooded girl to squeal in delight. She only got a few pieces of candy, and begin to eat one by one. By the look of it, the kitchen is enjoying the sweetness and savoring each piece that she eat. Akira also joins in by grabbing a palm full konpeito , and put all of them in her mouth. Then putting the rest away back in the bag for later.

Further down the dirt-path, the woods became more dense and shadowing. Akira notices the trees branches are now blocking out the sky. Making the area more darker when it still daytime. Not only that, but the trees starting to look all the same that make it feels like they are going through a maze of some sort. When she look down at the ground, it practically cover by thousands of dead leaves that made the trail blend with the forest.

It wasn't long till she reach a split in the rode. There was a wooden post sign between the two paths, and two carved arrows pointing opposite directions. Akira and Kitigin made a stop in front of the sign, so they look at words written on it. Akira check both pathways that exist in this area, one on the left have more trees, and the other look like a clearing.

"Guess we're going that way." Akira pointed at the clearer path.

"Okay then!" Kitigin agreed with her.

Before she can take her first step, Akira's body begin to shiver oddly. It wasn't because of the cold wind that causing her body to shake uncontrollably, but it was something else.

"What..." Akira wonder.

"Akira, are you alright?" Kitigin became very concern, and try to figure what's wrong with Akira.

"I-I don't....know." Akira wasn't sure how to explain it. The feelings of her senses going haywire made it difficult to think properly. And yet all this feels so familiar, like what happened to her yesterday."Why is...this happening again...?" She said, painfully.

"Again?" Kitigin's curiosity begin to rise even higher. "What are you talking about, Akira?" The hooded girl want to know what's happening to her friend.

Akira grab hold of her head, when she feels pressure start to build up from inside. Her mind became clouded with negative-feeling and also painful headache that stir inside her mind. Akira's sight turn blur as if she was going blind. Also having trouble with breathing since sounded like labor breaths.

"Akira...." Kitigin's voice sounded very faint as if it being muted.

In Akira's mind, she begin to vision a kingdom being hit by a dark storm, but it wasn't an ordinary looking storm. The thick layer of black clouds have completely took over the sky that is impossible for light to cut through. The foolish bystanders that got caught by the massive storm are trying look for shelter or trying out run it. However, they were too late. Shadows begin rise from the grounds, and attack the innocents town folks who weren't able to escape.

They all screams in agony and horrors, as one by one getting consumed by the living shadow. Akira can only watch the horrific images of people being separated from their loved ones and friends. There was so much destructions that became too horrible to watch.

"...it hurt..." Akira hissed in pain.

Suddenly, she feels a tight grip on her shoulders, and then her body begin to shake rabidly. Causing the terrible images she saw in her mind to fade away, and found herself back in reality. Her vision turned back to normal, and the first thing she see is Kitigin.

"Akira! We have to go!" Kitigin almost yell, and shaking her simultaneously.

"W-what are you talking about, and why are you shaking me!?" Akira was extremely confuse of what's going on.

"Sorry!"Kitigin apologized, and let go of Akira's shoulder."But seriously, we have to get out of here, now!"

"Wha-" Before she can asked anything, Akira was interrupted by a sudden tugged from the wrist.

Akira didn't realize until Kitigin grab her by the wrist, and drag her away from the split path. The sudden action almost made Akira tripped over her own feet, but she mange to automatically run with a few stumbles. She try to say something to her, but Kitigin was too focus on running. Making Akira wonder what going on that made Kitigin want get out of here.

This is happening so fast that she barely have time to comprehend of her current situation. All she can do is instinctively run with Kitigin from whatever danger that is hidden in the forest. And before she can ask her anything, Akira caught a blurry figure in the corner of her eye.

"Akira~"A ghostly voice call out for her.

For some reason, it sounded very familiar to her. She let the voice linger in her mind until she found match in her memories. A voice that belong to someone she haven't seen in years, and missed very dearly.

"Couldn't it be?" Wanting to know if that really belong to him, she stop running that also cause Kitigin to halt, and she look around to see who voice it belong to.

"What are you doing we have to-" Kitigin try to say something, but she got interrupted by some else.

_"Akira~"_

Akira turn to look at the direction where the voice was coming from. And there, back in the split path they try to run away was a person. From the moment she saw it, her dark blue eyes widen in pure shocked and disbelief. Standing on the left side of the path, there is a tall young man with earthy brown hair, that is styled with vertical spikes and bangs framing the side of his face. His dark blue eyes shine like cobalt and slightly tanned skin. While dressed in a familiar, dull orange jacket and tan-colored pant.

"Terra!" Akira cried out in pure joy. "You're finally back!" The young teen simply couldn't believed her eyes, and she can already feels tears begin to blurred her vision.

Never in a million years, Akira thought she would find her older brother here in the woods. Even after many years apart, Akira still remember how her brother look like before he went away. She instantly recognized his gravity defying, brown hair and his deep blue eyes from a long distant. Even the clothes he was wearing brought back memories since they last saw each other. It almost like Terra haven't change at all.

"Akira~" Then suddenly, Terra begin to walk away and head toward the denser part of the forest.

"Wait, Terra!" When Akira was about to go after him, something was holding her back. She look back to see it was Kitigin still holding onto her wrist with all her strength."Hey! Let go of me!" She commanded.

"Akira, please listen. He's not-" Kitigin try to say something to her, but Akira cut her off.

"I said, let me go!" Akira yell.

By using her free hand, Akira force Kitigin's fingers to pry open, enough for her hand to slip out. Once she is free from Kitigin's grasped, Akira begin follow the path where she believed she saw Terra was going.

"Akira, wait!" Kitigin try to stop her.

However, Akira completely ignore her cries. She didn't want to listen, nor look back to see if Kitigin was following her. All she care right now is going after her older brother. Without considering the danger lies ahead in the dark parts of woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo! I finally finish editing with this chapter and only one more to go, before I can continue writing a new chapter for this story. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter since it show more of my headcanon, and certain moment at the end that hopefully you guys might like if you enjoy a bit of angst. Also establish a character that I created a long time ago when I first created my main Oc, Akira. 
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading today chapter. Also please short your support by giving this fic kudos, bookmark, and comment.
> 
> Happy reading!


	5. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on A Chosen Path… Akira decide to go on a tripped to the woods all by herself. But somehow, she came across a strange white hooded girl that manage to join in Akira’s hiking trip. Strange things begin to happen such as Akira getting a terrifying vision, and the white hooded girl try drag her away from an unknown danger. They would later get separated when Akira decided to go after her brother that appeared out of nowhere.
> 
> And now, onto to the next chapter...

Akira raced across the wild terrine as she follow Terra deeper into the woods. It was a struggle to run through a thick layers of leaves that covered the entire forest grounds. It like running on snow without snowshoes to keep her from sinking. There are times when Akira almost tripped over by something like hidden rocks, burrows, tree roots, or anything that can't be seen on a surface level.

As much as Akira like to be careful, she can't slow down for a second. If she does, she will lose track of her older brother.

"Terra, wait up!" Akira called out for him in hopes to get his attention. However, no matter how much she cried out his name, Terra didn't slow down at all.

Even though she have no idea where her brother is going, Akira continue to follow him further into the denser side of the forests. She barely have time to survey the surroundings area since she was too focus on Terra. Only quick glimpses of passing deciduous trees as she run by. Creating an illusion that made it look like she been running on the same spot.

At this rate, Akira’s body started to ache all over from running for such a long period of time. One of the early sign of exhaustion is her breathing made her throat hurt a lot. She can feels her face was burning up that her cheeks turned slightly red. Her body was practically begging for her to slow down, so she wouldn't waste all her energy for this. But no matter how much it hurt, Akira continue to push herself past the limit.

She forced her legs to keep on running until she got close to Terra. They are only a few inches apart from each other. Akira's right arm try to reach out for Terra as much as she can. Hoping she can grab him by the hand, so she can make him stop leaving her behind.

“Terra-” When she about to grab his hand, suddenly her foot got caught by something hidden in the ground, and cause her to trip over it.

For a brief second, time begin to slow down as she fall to the ground face first. Akira didn't have time to brace herself as her forehead made contact with the forest floor. The first thing she felt was something hard hit head, and cause Akira to let out a cry as powerful wave of pain is sent all over forehead. And then, a dreadful stinging sensation that ran across above her right eyebrow feels like getting a small cut from a knife.

After the fall, a massive headache made her moan painfully. She try to get up, but she can't for some reason. Her body became heavy that made it difficult for her to use her limbs. With her remaining strength, she rolled onto her back to face upward than facing down on the ground. Akira try to look for her brother, Terra, but she doesn't have enough energy to do so. She made an attempt cry out his name; however, her words came out very faint due to her dry up throat.

Akira’s vision begin to blur, but it wasn't the tears that clouded her sight. It was something else that made her surroundings turn into a swirls of colors. Then her heart begin to race in fear as her vision grew dimmed by the seconds. She try to fight back the darkness that is consuming her, but it was futile. Akira have no strength to keep her from falling to the dark abyss of her mind. The last thing she thought was her only family- Alan, Terra, Sorin, and Scary- that made heart ache more than the pain in her head.

Then everything turn dark for Akira. Though she not dead, she can't wake up from it. She sort of trap in her own mind until her head recover from it injury. All she can do is nothing, but feels her body is float like in space.

_“There she is!”_

_“Oh no! Is she…”_

_“I…don’t think so…”_

Soon, a handful of different voices helped to lure out Akira from her unconsciousness. She begrudgingly forced her eyes to open up, and saw three shadowy figures looming over her

“Ivar, we have to do something.” The first person sounded like a very worry girl.

“Well… I believe we can use a simple healing spell, or potion will do the trick.” Another voice sounded a lot like a boy around his mid-teens

As her vision became much clearer, she able to distinguish the two people looking over her. One of them was a boy, who was about sixteen years old with short platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes, also wearing a pair of navy blue-framed glasses; while the other was a fourteen year-old girl with bright orange hair tied into pigtails by peach-colored ribbons, and aquamarine eyes.

The two them were facing each other and talking about something. It hard to tell what they are saying, but Akira didn’t seems to care about that.

“Terra…?” It was first thing that Akira said, dazedly.

From the moment Akira try to say something, it manage to grab the attention of the two teens. They immediately look towards her, both staring.

“You’re awake.” The blonde-haired teen was surprised.

“Hi, there.” Gently spoke the orange-haired girl.

“Thanks goodness you’re awake, Akira!” A familiar voice chimed in.

“Huh,” By turning her head, Akira see a familiar white hooded girl kneel down next to her, “Kitigin… is that you?” Wondering if the person she seeing is really the girl she meant.

“Of course it’s me silly!” Kitigin answer.“You made me so worry, you know!" Surprisingly, there was no hint of anger or grudge in her voice. Only the sound of sweet relief for finding Akira, safe and sound.

Without any warning, Kitigin grab Akira’s right hand, and she start to pull it. Making the fallen girl gasp a bit from the sudden twinge in her arm.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Akira grunted as her numb muscle was being pull.

“I'm trying to help you.” Although she was doing her best, Kitigin doesn't have enough strength to pull Akira right back up to her feet.

On the sideline, the two teenagers stood there and watch as Kitigin made attempts to pick up Akira. They can already tell that Kitigin is unable to do the deed on her own. Even if her face is hidden under the big hood, they can see a glimpse of Kitigin’s cheeks puff up red, and gasp out for her air when she lose her strength. The two teenagers look at each other knowing that one of them going have to help Kitigin and Akira.

They didn't have to talk it out since the youngest one of the two, the girl with pigtails, made her own decision by walking toward them.

“Let me help,” The orange-haired girl step in.

"Oh, thank you, Diamond.” Kitigin glanced to see her

“Sure thing,” Diamond made a smile.

The girl with the tan jacket crouch down to their level, so can get into a proper position with Kitigin following her lead. First, Diamond made sure to put Akira’s left arm around her small shoulder. Kitigin saw it, and did the same thing by grabbing Akira’s right arm. After doing that, Diamond look directly at Kitigin to see if she ready. Kitigin made a reassuring nod that she is ready as well. By the count of three, they work together to lift up Akira off the ground.

“Alright, we did it!” Kitigin cheer, happily.

Indeed, they may have help Akira to get up. It was short-lived when a sudden hissed that came from Akira alerted the girls that something is wrong.

“Are you okay?” Diamond asked.

“No…” Akira flinched.

“Where does it hurt?” Kitigin made another question to get some information on Akira’s injury.

“Everywhere...” Akira revealed, painfully.

Even though Akira she was supported by two people, the small amount weight as she try to stand on her own made feet sore. It’s like standing on shatter glass piercing through the sole. Her legs shakes uncontrollably as if her bones lost its hardness, and turn wobbling from running a long period. Her overheated face still haven't cool down at all. And finally, her head still hurt immensely that made her feels unbalance.

“We better find you somewhere to sit.” By the look of it, Kitigin know that they can't keep Akira standing for much longer.

“But where?” Diamond wonder.

The task of finding Akira somewhere to rest in the middle of the woods seems impossible. But still, the girls look around for anything that Akira can sit on. While they are doing that, the blonde-haired young man begin to search, too. He scan through the area until he spotted something in the distant.

“Diamond, Kitigin, over here!” He grab their attention. From where he was standing, he pointed at a fallen tree with all its branches gone. Some of its bark had been scraped off by natural causes also look a bit hallow from the inside.

“Yeah, that will do.” Diamond nodded, agreedly.

“Thanks, Froze!” Kitigin smiled, happily at the young man.

Froze did what he can to help them lead toward the massive log. He even took Kitigin’s place when she begin grow tired of carry of Akira since she isn't physically strong like them. As they gotten closer, Kitigin went ahead to clean up any debris off the log, and make sure there weren't any bug such as termite. Once there, Froze and Diamond carefully help Akira to sit down while removing her arms off their shoulders.

“Ahh!” Akira wince in pain when her toes brushed against something.

“Are you okay, Akira? Did it really hurt?” Kitigin asked.

“Well, no shit!" Akira retorted.

Hearing her speak like that to Kitigin made Diamond glare daggers at Akira. She was about to say something against Akira, but Kitigin prevent it by holding up her hand to Diamond. Signally the orange-haired girl to not start a harsh discussion over a bad word. Though Diamond still glaring at Akira, she manage restrained herself so Kitigin can do her work without intervention.

With that out of the way, Kitigin sat down on the log next to Akira. Then began to examine the wounded girl for any serious injuries that need to be check.

“Let me see what hurting you.”She began to lean her upper body to get a closer look on her.

“Um, what are you doing?” Akira begin to scoot away as Kitigin invade her personal space.

“Ugh,” a faint sound was made,“Is she that stupid, or-”

“Shhh, quiet…” Diamond hush at someone.

“Who said that?” Akira snarl, and look at them with an angry glare.

“Oh, um, don’t mind them! Froze and Diamond can act like that at times!” Kitigin said, nervously, when answering Akira’s question.

“I doubt it.” Akira is skeptical by that response.

Though Akira still have her suspicious on them, Kitigin still want to help her. No matter what she think of her and her friends.

“Now hold still, I can check your forehead.” She move her gloved-cover hands toward Akira’s face. “I think you have a cut.”

Seeing her hands come close made Akira move her head away from them. “Wait, I have a-” When Akira touch her own forehead to check what is wrong, she feels a wet and sticky substance stuck to her fingers. She move her finger down to look at them with her own eyes, and what she saw made her eyes widen.“Oh gods…” She became startled at the crimson liquid that stained fingers.

“Calm down, Akira.” The hooded girl try to prevent Akira from freaking out. “It's only a small cut, but it still need to get clean before it get an infection.”

“Infection!?” Akira’s heart skipped a beat.

“Don't worry, I can make it better!” By opening the pouch bag that is attached to her pink belt, Kitigin brought out a water canteen and a pink floral-themed handkerchief. Kitigin unscrew the cap, then place her handkerchief to the opening, and carefully pour small amount water onto it. Once she got the right amount, Kitigin place the wet fabric onto Akira’s bloody cut.

“Ouch!” Akira hissed when she felt a sting

“Sorry!” Kitigin apologized while cleaning the cut on Akira’s forehead.

As Kitigin help Akira, the other two teenagers stood in the sideline patiently for them. Without them knowing, Froze and Diamond begin to whisper something to each other.

“This girl...she strange case isn't she?” Froze said, quietly.

“Yeah,” Lucy agreed, “It’s good thing we found her.”

Occasionally, Froze would stare directly at Akira as if he was surveying her from a distant. Noticing there something about her that only he know. While Lucy look at Akira with concern, hoping that she doesn't notice them of their private discussions. But thankfully, Kitigin is keeping Akira busy for now.

It wasn't long until Kitigin wipe out the last trace blood and any smudge of dirt off Akira’s face. She put away the two items back in her belt bag, then she pull out a small box of bandage, and pick one out that is right size for the cut.

“And….done! Kitigin said while peeling off the bandage, and placing it over on Akira’s wound.

Now that was done, Froze and Lucy stop whispering with each other. Then change their focus on Akira since she is man reason why they are all here.

“So…Akira, right?” Froze clear up his voice to grab the girl’s attention.

“What isn't now?” Akira became irritated.

“May I ask you some questions of how you ended up here?” The blonde-haired boy asked.

“Why?” She huffed.

“Well, for one, this is a restricted area.” Froze gesture his arms to emphasis the dense area they are in right now.“There are signs that say no hikers are allowed to be here. If it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t have found you here.”Then he brought up Kitigin since she one who help them to find Akira.

Somehow he manage put Akira in a tight spot. Making her feels uncomfortable as all eyes are on her now. Waiting for Akira to give them a good explanation for being here. Deep down, a part of her that told her not to tell them about Terra. Reminding her of a certain promise she made long ago.

Her mind even created an image of her brother looking down at her with disappointment. Giving her more reason not tell them since

“It's none of your business!” Akira growl at them.

Froze made a heavy sigh, “Please don't make this difficult on us.”

“We just want to help you.” Lucy added.

Tension begin to rise as Akira remain stubborn. This made Kitigin worry that something bad will happens if Akira continue act like this. She knew the answer that Akira is hiding, but she want to give her chance to let her confess. She waited for a while, hoping that Akira will speak to them. However, Akira still remain silent.

Kitigin can already tell that Froze and Lucy are losing their patient. Something have to be done to break this tense moment. By look of this, Kitigin have no choice but to take this matter into her own hands.

She took a deep breaths, and said, “I remember that Akira was going after someone called, Terra.”

From the moment Kitigin blurted out to everybody, Akira look at her as if she reveal something very personal that shouldn't been share. All kinds of emotions run a mock in her head. The most promoted being betrayal. It like getting her backstab by somebody she never susceptive. But then again, Akira always knew to never trust a stranger such as Kitigin.

Already, Kitigin can feels Akira’s glare burning on the side of her head. It heart twinge knowing that she have broke Akira’s trust. As much she doesn't like doing this, Kitigin have to do it anyways so she can break the tension.

“Terra…?” Froze pronounce the strange name. “Care to explained, Kitigin?” After hearing the new information, he gain a spark of curiosity to know who   
caused this whole messed in the first place.

“I think so,” Kitigin nodded, "It happened when I tried to get us out of here from something dangerous. Until Akira saw someone that she think is Terra. I didn't have a chance to see him because we got separated from each other.

After the brief explanation, Froze and Lucy absorb the informations. Trying to catch any important details to help them understand it.

“Are you sure what you saw was Terra?” Diamond added another question.“I heard story that the forest can make you see things that aren’t there.”

Akira crosses her arms, and said.“You guys think I’m crazy, right?”

“No!” Diamond shakes her hands at her since didn’t mean that way.“It just a theory since I heard from people who came to these woods.”

"And depending on circumstances, you may been a victim to the forest mind tricks.” Froze added to their discussion.“Unless, you’re the type of person who love to break the rules, don’t you?” Then he fixes his crooked glasses to focus on the brown-haired girl.

Akira remain silent for a moment to take in the informations. Did she really went after an illusion that took shaped of Terra? Thinking about made her feels stupid. She can’t believe she allowed herself to fall for a cruel tricked.

"No, there no way what I saw was fake!" There was a part her that she didn't want to believe that idea.

"Are you sure?" Froze begin to questioned. "If Terra was here than why didn't he help you when we found you lying on the ground?"

Somehow his words had left her nothing to say. Instead, Akira made an upsetting frown on her face. Then she looks down, so wouldn't have to see their faces.

Seeing her like this made Kitigin try to comfort her, "There, there, Akira-." The attempt only made Akira to let out an angry scoffed, and scoot away from her. Kitigin was taken aback by the sudden action she made, but still she wants to help Akira with this problem. "Please, we're not against you-" She got cut off by a burst of cawing noises.

Everybody flinches and turn in a certain direction to find where the cries are coming from. They soon discover that it came from above, and catch a glimpse of a large flock of raven flying off from their nesting grounds.

"Woah..." Akira had never seen anything like this before, and she has been in this forest many times in her life. It was then cut short when somebody grabs her by the arm. Making her head turn to see who it was,"Hey! What are you doing-" She stopped from the she saw Kitigin's hidden face.

"We have to go now!" Kititgin sounded very fearful.

"What are you talking about-" Before she can get any answer from her, Diamond walk up to them with a serious expression on her face.

The orange-haired girl help Kitigin and Akira, with her surprising strength to get them standing up. Also made sure that Kitigin hold onto Akira because she still have weakness in her legs.

“You two need get out of here, we’ll stay behind and check what's going on here." Diamond given them certain instructions to follow.

"What's going on?" Akira asked.

However, Akira's questioned was left unanswered. She tries to ask them again why they are acting like this. But it seems, she was put aside by them. Only to be a witness as the conversation unfold in front of her.

"But," Kitigin want to say something, but cut off when Froze look at her.

“No but! Listen to Diamond, and get out of here.” Froze demanded.

Kitigin became silent, and unsure if she can go with their plan. There is a part of her didn't want to leave them behind, and yet when turn to Akira. A brief moment, reminding that Akira needs someone to be with her. Especially since she in no condition in this dire situation. As much hated the idea to leave her friend behind, she has to do what's best for Akira.

“Okay, please be careful.” At the end, Kitigin have no choice, but to agree with their order.

"We will," Diamond made a confident smile.

"Now go, and don't look back until you get her out here!" Froze commanded.

And so, Kitigin carry a confuse Akira by the shoulder. Then quickly dash away toward the direction she recognized when she got here. Leaving the other behind to deal with the unknown situation. While they find a way out of the forest by themselves.

During the run, Akira want to know what is going on. Never in her life she feels so confuse ever since she first got here.

“Serious, what’s going on!?” Akira try to asked her something, but Kitigin didn’t listen.“And why…"

Suddenly, they stop running so Kitigin can look around area."This isn’t good.” Kitigin said.“Oh, where is that path?"As Kitigin try to think of something, Akira try to asked her again to know what's going on.

Soon, she heard the sounds of dead leaves being crushed caught her attention. Akira’s head turn to a certain direction, and spotted someone standing a few spaces away of them.

_Akira…_

From the moment heard that voice, Akira already know that person. She turn to a certain direction to see someone standing behind them.

“Terra!” Akira’s eyes widen, and her smile reach ear to ear."Isn't really you?"

“Wait, that not-” Kitigin try to tell her something, but already is too late.

Akira already let go of Kitigin’s hand, and went directly to Terra. Her heart is beating with pure joy knowing Terra is actually here. It have to be him since if he was an illusion than Kitigin wouldn’t see him. But this time she does see him, so that must mean he is real.

As she getting closer, Akira reach out for her older brother with her right arm and Terra did exactly the same thing like her. Then suddenly, a bright flash appear and sharp pain hit the palm of her hand. It happen so fast that Akira ended up falling onto her knees, clenching her wrist and crying out pain when she see a bloody slash on her palm. She wail in agony since the cut feels like she got slashed by a heated knife and her flesh is burning.

For a moment, Akira can't believe what is happening right. The brother she care dearly is attacking her with no reason. The reunion she always dream of turn out like this. This have to be a nightmare of some sort. Terra would never do something like this to her.

When she look up to see Terra holding a growing sword, she notices something wrong with him. Even with her teary eyes, she see that his eyes aren’t his stunning, cobalt blue like she remember. Instead they are pure white and lifeless, no sign of the determination that always gleam in eyes. Also the weapon look very wrong, too. Terra doesn't wield a sword that is pure white, and glow very brightly. His weapon is suppose to be bronze, and resemble a key of some sort.

The more she look at him, the more she realizes that this Terra is all wrong. He haven't age bit, and still wear the same clothes since they last saw each other. Akira whimper in pain as she finally connect the dots. Realizing she has made another mistake that got her into this mess. If only she wasn't so blinded of seeing a love one, then none of would has happen. No respond was made by the so-called Terra. The only thing he did is to lift up the sword made of light, high enough over his head, and ready to be drop in her. Akira brace herself for the upcoming kill blow; however, someone step in front.

Within seconds, Akira recognize the person to be none other than Kitigin. The feelings of dread and horror as Akira can only watch helplessly, when Kitigin is about to be strike down by the fake Terra. But suddenly, with one her hand held up high, Kitigin’s palm made first contact with the strange sword.

"Reflect!" After saying those words, a pinkish-translucent forcefield appeared in Kitigin’s palm.

From the moment that Terra's weapon hit the glass shield, it somehow deflect the energy to send the imposter flying off very far away. Kitigin took a few deep breaths as she made the pink forcefield disappear in her hand.

The reflective force was powerful enough to send the imposter flying across the forest until it no longer in sight. This gave an opportunity for Kitigin to quickly turn arounnd, and kneel down for Akira to make sure she okay. From what she can tell, Akira look pretty bad after the attacked.

Placing a hand on her shoulder to get Akira’s attention. However, it gave Akira a small panic attack.

“Don’t worry, it’s me,” Kitigin said, camly. “Are you okay, Akira?”

“N-No…” Akira still clench her injured hand.

“Let me see,” Kitigin try to check Akira’s wound.

When the hooded girl was about to check her hand, Akira spotted a white blur coming toward them. It was coming so fast that Akira has no time to warn Kitigin of an impending danger. Instead, Akira pulls Kitigin into a tight embrace. Then use her remaining strength to dodge out of the way.

The two of them ended up rolling on the leafy ground. Till their bodies hit against on an expose tree root. They were slightly daze, but sort of fine. The two girl glance over the spot they were on to find out what it is. Both of them made a horrifying expression and gasp to see a familiar figure. It was the fake Terra again with its fake weapon stabbed into the ground. If it weren’t for Akira quick action, then they wouldn’t be stabbed by it.

It took a while for the imposter to pull out it's massive sword from the ground. And then, begin heading toward the girlsthat were on the grounds. Akira tries to get up, but her legs still feel too weak. Only Kitigin leapt into action by getting off the ground. She dashed toward the menacing beings that about attack them again.

“Barrier!” Kitigin cried out. Within few seconds, before the blade slashed down, a glassy dome appear out of nowhere. Protecting Kitigin from the blinding sword that was about to slashed her in half.

What happens right now is unbelievable. Akira was in awe after seeing Kitigin created a force field with her own bare hands like it was magic. She was memorizing of how Kitigin could stand up against an unknown being that is ten times stronger than her. It almost made Akira forget she was on the ground with her hand still feeling burned and blood trickles from the wound simultaneously.

Then, the sound of glass cracking interrupted Akira's thought. It wasn't long until she notices something is wrong. From what she can see, Kitigin's barrier begin to break by the pressure being added by the imposter's blade.

"Kitigin!" Akita try to get up from the ground.

Even though Kitigin is busy handling thos situation, she glance back to see Akira getting dangerously close to her. Putting her in a bad situation since she have deal with two problem at the same time.

"Don't come any closer!" Kitigin warn.

"But, your shield!" Then she pointed out the forming cracks on Kitigin's barrier.

"Nghh...I know..." She grunted. Suddenly, Kitigin can feel her boots drag some dirt as she being push back. The imposter attempted to break her stance, but she still stands her ground.“You have to get out of here!"

"But...what about you, and my brother!?" Akira questioned.

“He not your brother, Akira! Trust me!” Kitigin answer back that made the poor girl stunned. "If you don’t get out of here… you’ll disappear!”

“Dissappear…?” Akira didn't understand what it meant.

“Yes!” Kitigin grunted as more force is added to her forcefield.“Think of your family, Akira! If it get you…you will never see them again! Also you will cause them to fall into despair!” She brought up some points that hopefully will trigger Akira.

Hearing Kitigin say those words out loud have cut Akira deeply. The idea of her only family: Alan, Terra, and Sorin falling into despair frighten her. More so than disappearing from the face of this world. She can't imagine her family falling apart because of her. She didn't want that to happen, and yet, despite the warning she doesn’t want to run away.

Leaving someone else behind to handle something dangerous alone feels wrong to her. Not only that, Akira considers it as a shameful act she doesn’t want to make. Deep down, she can hear a voice telling her to fight. That she need to stand up, so she can go against the imposter that took shape of her beloved brother.

Though Kitigin still holding up the barrier, she can see that Akira didn't take her warning seriously. By look of it, the forcefield only have a few minutes to last, before it finally break into pieces. She have to think something fast, or else they’ll both suffer a terrible fate. She close her eyes for a moment, so can think for the best course of action to make.

“I guess have no other choice…” While holding up the forcefield with one hand, she used her other hand for something else.

Kitigin squeeze her right hand into a fist, so hard that it dig into the flesh of her glove-covered hand. Then suddenly, a ray of light begins to appear between the small gap of her folded fingers. Once she feels warmth spreading all over her hand, she un-curl her fingers, and something bright appears in the palm of her hand. It appears to be a small, ball of light. With one good look, Kitigin can already tell is ready to be used.

Looking up again, from underneath her hood, she sees Akira with the same confuse look on her face. If only she understands the real danger she in right now.

"Kitigin..." She said, faintly.

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Kitigin said, still smiling and handling the fake at the same time. It’s miracle she haven’t fallen yet. "I'm gland I got to know you."And with that, Kitigin send the ball of light flying toward Akira. It flew so fast that it took a millisecond to get there.

“Wait, Kitigin!” Akira try to reach for her.

Before Akira can do anything to help, everything turns pure white when the light made contact with her. Suddenly, she feels a warm, touching her skin, a bright light consuming her entire body. As it grows brighter and brighter, the light became unbearable. Akira closed her eyes to protect them from getting damaged. Then her body starts to feel weightless as if she floats away to somewhere else.

Everything is happening so fast that Akira doesn't know what to do. But wait till all of this is over. It wasn't long until the warmth sensation disappears, no longer feels her body floating in air, and the white that blinded her vision went away. Although it's over, Everything turn black and her back landed on something very hard.

It took a while to open her eyes again, though her vision is a bit blurry. The first things she sees is long, shadowy limbs that look like they are about to get her. Making Akira's heart begin to race rabidly. Until her vision came back, and it turns out to be branches with a few leaves attached them. Akira sighs in relief it to know it was just vision playing a trick on her.

"Ugh.... what happen?" Akira rubs her sore forehead. Looking around the place, she still in the forest and on the ground again. But this time, the ground feels barren with pebbles all over it. Then notice a tall, wooden pole with two arrows pointing different direction."How did I get here?" She wonder as she tries to get up from the ground.

All of a sudden, Akira yelp by a sharp pain that stab the palm of her right hand. She quickly brought her hand close to face, so can see what was hurting. Expecting to be a sharp pebble or a thorn that stuck to her palm. However, from the moment she saw it, Akira's eyes widen in pure shocked to see a massive slashed scar across her entire hand.

"Oh gods...." Akira manage to say while in shocked.

Seeing the awful wound brought back memories from earlier today. From following a fake version of Terra to Kitigin protecting her. After that, the rest are purely blank. She doesn't remember how she ended up in the forest trail, nor see the outcome of the fight between Kitigin and the fake Terra.

And that when it hit her, Kitigin isn't here with her. Akira begin to grow uneasy as she looks around the area for the hooded girl. However, Kitigin was nowhere in sight.

"Kitigin... Kitigin, where are you?!" Akira started crying out.

However, there was no response. Not even a faint whisper to break the forest silent. Leaving Akira to suffer with the uncertainties of Kitigin's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally is done! This chapter was a pain to revise. Especially with grammar mistakes, removing unnecessary fluff, and fixing the ending for this chapter. 
> 
> Now this out of the way. This story can move forward, and hopefully I don't go back fixing up the chapters all over again. By the way, thanks you readers for reading today chapter. I gland this story getting some support on this website, even though it's a little. I'll try my best to improve this story as much as I can.
> 
> Pleas show your support by leaving a comments, kudos, and bookmark.


	6. An Unknown Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my dear friend, HinataOc. Without her help then this chapter would've taken forever to finished. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy today chapter since there was a certain character that I wanted to be part of this story for such long time.

Around late noon, Alan and Sorin were sparring in the backyard of their home. Both of them were using custom made wooden swords that matched with their fighting style. They had been blocking one another attacks as they tried to find an opening to break through their defense. While Sorin was young and able to perform quick slashes, Alan was more experienced and blocked every move his son made.

They had been doing this since late morning. So far, their training had really helped Sorin to improve his move sets. Alan could already tell that his son was putting a lot of effort into his attacks since he could feel the added weight push against his weapon. Whenever Alan tried to land a hit, Sorin would step away or block the attack that he made. There were times he could find an opening, and thrust his weapon at him. However, Alan always had a trick up his sleeve since he could redirect the attack.

When Sorin thrusted his small sword, Alan used his wooden broadsword to deflect the strike. Leaving his son exposed for the time being. Alan was about to attack until a massive black blur appeared out of nowhere. It took a while for Alan to realize that standing between him and his son was none other than, Scary. The king shepherd was in a defensive position with his lips pulled back, showing off his sharp white fangs and making a threatening growl.

“Scary, no.” Sorin dropped his weapon, and knelt down beside his dog. “You know dad and I are just practicing.”

Somehow, Scary understood what the boy said to him, as his pointed ears flattened against his head and let out a sad whimper. He was fully aware that he had somehow upset his young owner for intervening.

“Don’t be upset at our dear friend, son.” Alan stepped up.“He just wanted to protect you.”

“But your weren’t hurting me.” The golden-haired boy, pointed out.

“And so what? It just shows how much he cares about you.” Alan countered, giving the king shepherd a deserving pat on the head.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sorin scratched his dog behind his ear. “Then again, Scary is part police dog, so that makes him a guard dog.”

“A good one, in fact.” Alan chuckled, making Scary to let out a happy yip.

After the sparring match, Sorin was breathless. He looked up to his father standing tall, and noticed he hadn't broken a sweat like he did.

"Geez, dad." Sorin let out a deep, tiring sigh."You really are strong."

"You did excellent as well, my son.” Alan commented proudly, “You handled this match as much as you could, unlike the previous ones. A good sign of growth from you.”

“Really?” Sorin’s eyebrow quirked up, while panting.

Without any warning, Alan ruffled up his son’s golden brown hair.“You sure did, but you still have a long way to go.”

“Aw man…” Sorin sighed in dismay. Then suddenly, the king shepherd stood closely to Sorin’s side and rubbed against his leg affectionately. “Thanks, Scary.”

Alan chuckled in amusement until he heard a ringing sound from inside his pant's pocket. Using his free hand, Alan pulled out his screen phone to see it was on timer mode. He deactivated it with a press of a button, and then went back to the home screen with a digital clock that read that it was past 12:oo pm.

His brows furrowed, Akira should have been home by now. Alan already made two phone calls, but hadn't got any response from her. A part of him wanted to give her a benefit of the doubt. And yet, this troubled him since Akira always picked up the phone whenever he called her. Unless something happened to her phone that was preventing it from receiving any calls from him. He wondered if he should call her again to make sure she was okay, Alan was about to press the call button until a familiar phone number popped up.

It was Akira’s phone number.

“Is that big sis?” Sorin asked.

“I believe so.” Alan quickly glanced up at him.

“Finally! What took her so long?” He sighed with a mixture of relief and a bit annoyance.

Without responding, Alan answered the call. “Hello, Akira?” There was no answer from her. Only the sound of faint breathing.

The lack of response made Alan to grow concerned. It was so unlike her to remain silent. She always answered back, but still, he wanted to give her benefit of the doubt that she was fine.

“Hey, Al…” Finally, Akira began to talk. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t call you sooner. The signal was pretty bad over there.”

Alan couldn’t help but feel somewhat relieved, though she did sound a bit odd.

“That alright, but what about you?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She quickly replied, “Just... tired from hiking all day.”

“I see,” Alan scratched his trimmed beard. As much as didn’t want to, his suspicions of her began to grow. “Are you sure that's all?”

“I…I…” Akira tried to say something, but it sounded like the words are stuck in her throat.

“Akira-” Alan tried to speak.

“I’m sorry, but I’m so tired. Can we talk about this later, please?” Akira sighed with exhaustion. “I promise, I’ll tell you everything.” She sounded a bit desperate at the end.

Alan thought for a moment. His worries began to grow again.

“Alright,” he agreed, “Just be home as soon as possible.”

“Okay, I’ll be back home soon.” She assured him. “And Al, I’m…sorry…"

Alan blinked, “...For what?”

“Um...Nothing, bye!" She stammered.

"Now hold a second-” he tried to talk, but was only met with an ended call as Akira hung up.

He stared at his phone, wondering what had just happened. With a sigh, he put away his phone then turned to look at his son, that looked equally as worried as he did.

“Is she okay, dad?” Sorin asked.

“I can only hope..." He looked at the phone again to see time, past 1:00 pm. "We should be head back inside. I don't think I have enough strength to continue.”

"Oh, okay..." Sorin's eyes downcast with disappointment.

By following his lead, Sorin helped his father put away their practice weapons back in the shed. They made sure to put it all away in the right places, so they wouldn't get disorganized. Alan closed the shed door with a lock to make sure nothing could get stolen, before turning away with Sorin.

Together they walked back to the house, where they would spend the rest of the day indoors while they waited for Akira to come home.

Meanwhile, at the edge of a neighborhood, Akira had made the long journey home. The walk was agonizing because she was so tired, and her entire body ached all over. Her throat was dry, but she had run out of water a while ago. It was a miracle she had made it this far without collapsing.

During the walk, Akira couldn’t help but feel extremely dumb. She was too focused on going after an illusion of Terra. Not only that, but she had broken one of the rules that her uncle had taught her; to never stray away from the path no matter what. And speaking of her uncle, the thought of Alan made her scared since she broke one of his rules. There was no way she could lie to him since he could tell from a mile away.

She could already feel how embarrassed she was going to be when she told them about the forest illusion and how easily she has fallen for them. Sorin would no doubt make fun of her, or even call her crazy like last time.

The incident left her mind in shambles. Everything that happened in the woods was surreal. She has seen Terra, but then in the next second he was trying to kill her. Him being an illusion had really messed her up. She was still shaken up by the entire event and it caused her head to throb as she made her way back home.

Another thing that bothered her was Kitigin and the other two teens. Something about them didn’t seems right. The two teens acted suspicious. They always stood on the sideline, and whispered to each other, giving her strange looks.

And then there was Kitigin, the strangest of them all. Akira had the feeling that Kitigin was hiding something from her, but she hadn’t expected it to be too much out of the ordinary. She could never have imagined that an odd looking girl was capable of such unbelievable feats of magic. Akira clearly remembered how Kitigin created a barrier when the fake Terra tried to attack them. Then somehow used her magic on her to return to the forest path. She wondered if Kitigin had some kind of connection with the outside world... like her brother.

Thinking about all those things at the same time only made her head hurt even more. Sometimes she wondered if anything was real or not. Deep down, she hoped all of it was a horrible dream when she hit her head on the forest ground, or having biggest daydream she had ever had. The bruise hiding behind her bangs, and the nasty scar on her right palm told her otherwise.

Without realizing it, she had arrived at the front yard of her home. For a brief moment, Akira was taken aback since she was so focused in her own thoughts. She had forgotten she was still walking the whole time, making it feel like she magically teleported here.

Seeing her own home she grew up in kind of frightened her. It was as if the house was looking down at her for coming so late. It caused Akira to grow anxious.

Once she went inside, there was no turning back. She had to face her uncle whether she liked it or not.

“Here we go…” Akira whispered, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Nervously, Akira walked up the small steps to reach the entrance. She paused in front of the door for a moment. With some courage, she use her scarred hand to knock at the front door. It wasn’t long until she heard the click of the lock, and the door began to open. Her heart pounded against her chest. She wasn't ready to face her uncle. The only action she was prepared for was keeping her scar hand clenched, so her uncle wouldn’t see it.

However, it wasn’t her uncle who opened the door, it turned out to be her so-called younger brother, Sorin. She almost sighed in relief, but she held it in.

“Finally, you’re here, sis!” He chimed, placing his hand on his hip. “What took you so long?”

“Traffic,” she answered shortly.

“Yeah, right.” Sorin narrowed his gaze at her. “Why didn’t you answer any of Dad's calls, huh?”

“I was in the woods, Moron! Did you really expect there would be any good signal!?” Akira snapped.

The two of them were locked in a glaring contest. Akira and Sorin were ready to argue against each other, until a familiar grown man came towards them. Akira changed her expression before he could see it.

“Eh-hem.” The sound of a voice being cleared up caught their attention. It turned out to be Alan, standing behind Sorin, his arms crossed.

“Um, hi, uncle Al…” Akira spoke nervously.

On cue, Sorin stepped aside to let Akira enter the house. Then left the two of them alone in the living room, so they could have their discussion in private.

Once his son was gone, Alan began to speak, "I'm glad you made it back home. Even though you're a bit later than usual."

"I know, I'm so sorry..." Akira lowered her head.

"Don't be... all that matters is that you're here. There is no need to get upset over that.”

Akira was surprised to see him with no hint of disappointment made her feel a bit of relief.

"O-oh, okay..." She stuttered.

"However, I would like to know what happened to you? You're weren't acting yourself when you called me. You sounded so distressed." He looked her over

"To be honest...I'm not sure."

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

Akira deeply sighed, rubbing her right forearm. “Well, I…I wandered off the path, and got attacked by something.”

Alan's face contorted. Though he managed to suppress it, there was still sign of concern obvious to Akira.

“Who attacked you?” Alan spoke calmly, so he wouldn't add too much pressure to her fragile state of mind. However, Akira didn't respond. She looked a bit scared because of his small reaction. "Please tell me, Akira." He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping it will make her speak and be calm.

"To be honest, I'm not sure..." Akira rubbed the side of her head. Thinking about it still gave her a headache. “It just came out of nowhere, and it…it…”

“It what?” Alan tried to understand what she was trying to say.

"You're not gonna believe this, but somehow it looked like Terra." Akira blurted out. "Everything... from his hairstyle, eyes, and clothes; they looked exactly the same as when I last saw him."

Alan's eyes widened in surprise. The idea of someone, or something, impersonating his surrogate nephew, then attacking his only niece made his blood boil. And yet, something about it didn't sound right. The way she described Terra sounded like he haven't change at all.

It's such a strange tale that even he had hard time believing it. Even though he knew information beyond that world, it made the grown man question certain things.

"That doesn't sound right. How could Terra look same? It’s been ten years, and I doubt anybody could stay the same." Alan shared his thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right." Akira agreed while rubbing her forearm. "I'm so stupid to believe that thing was my brother." She placed a hand over her eyes, shaking her head in the process.

Alan shook his head,"No, you only made a mistake."

"But I-" her words stuck in her throat.

"It's alright. I understand now." Alan reassured. "I'm glad you told me this. However, for now you'll no longer be going places far from home."

"Okay..." Akira agreed. "Hey, can I go now? I'm so tired now." She rubbed her eyes, and almost let out yawn

"Of course," Alan allowed.

And with that, Akira moved away from him and headed towards the stairs that were next to them. Alan could only watch his niece go up the stairs until she no longer in sight.

As soon she was gone, Sorin came back to the living room with his dog in tow. “So…” Sorin started out awkwardly. “Is everything okay with big sis?”

“Apart by the fact that she broke one of my rules and ended up getting injured in the process, she is somewhat alright for now."

"Ooh…” Sorin said faintly. “So is she in trouble?”

"No, she has dealt with enough problem for today.” Alan answered back.

“Geez,” He expressed, “was it really that bad?”

“If only you knew.” Alan murmured.

After that, the day went by fairly normal. Pretty much everyone in this house was doing their own thing to pass the time.

Alan sat alone in the kitchen, staring down at the table where there was a opened book with sketches of strange creatures and words alongside it. He read it quietly until he reached a certain page that caught his interest.

There on the page was a sketch of human like being in watercolor that made it look a radiant, along with a few orbs of flaming light beside them.

_Illusionary: similar to a will-o-wisp, they would lead travelers to the wrong path in the forest. However, unlike the will-o-wisp, they have two forms depending how old it is. In their younger form, they appear as orbs of light to lure them. While their older form, they gain the ability to take shape of loved ones from their target’s memories._

_Once the Illusionary tricked their victims, it would be already too late for escape. They would instantly burn them alive, or in some rare occasion; in their human-form they can create tools out of light to make it a quick end. Then they would feed on the victim’s negative energy to help them from burning out._

After reading those two paragraphs in one sitting. A memory was brought up into his mind. Showing him some images of two boys and an adult, standing at the entrance of the forest. From where they stood, a ball of light could be seen in the distance.

The memory only lasted for a second until he snapped out. Seeing it made the grown man feel a mixture of emotions. First he was feeling nostalgic, and then, sadness came kicking in.

A part of him couldn’t help but chuckle at himself. "Funny, I believed in other worlds. And yet, I struggle to believe in this world phenomenon.” He said to himself. “I wonder if anything is possible now a days?”

With a quick glance, he checked his watch on his wrist. It was getting close to 4:oo pm.

“Well, better start making dinner.” He sighed, pushing back the chair a bit to stand up. Then put back the chair to its place.

He grabbed the book from the table, and exited the kitchen. He went directly to living room, where he saw his son playing a video game on the television, stting on a coach with his dog next to him.

For a moment, Alan stood there to watch as his son played the game about a mouse in a castle of some sort, wandering through the halls until he reached a door. The mouse pulled out a red diamond to make it open, entering the room, it replaced the castle, settling on an indoor forest.

The grown man was intrigued by the gameplay that he had forgotten that he was still standing. He shook his head to remind himself of his priorities to make dinner.

Before he could take another step, a snarl came from his son's direction. Alan turned his head to see the king shepherd springing up on the couch and hopping off of it, nearly knocking his son over in the process.

Alan only watched as the massive black dog ran up to the front door. Then stood up on his hind legs, and began to scratch up the wooden surface with it shard dewed claws.

“Scary, no!” Sorin yelled.

Immediately, he got up and abandoned the game he was playing. Sorin tried to pull Scary away from the door by grabbing the red collar, but couldn't make him move.

Alan noticed the hassle and went over to them, dropping off his book on the couch in the process.

“Dad!” Sorin turned to look at his father. His leaf green eyes filled with concerns of not knowing what to do. Never before had he seen Scary’s violent behavior.

“Let me handle this.” And with that, Alan joined in the struggle.

Not wanting to hurt the dog, he used half his strength to pull Scary’s red collar. Luckily, he was able to bring him down on his four legs again. Though Scary was still acting stubborn by struggling against his grip, Alan managed to hang onto Scary.

“Calm down, Scary.” Sorin went down to knees, and tried place a hand on his dog.

However, he continued to be restless. Scary didn’t want to comply to anybody.

“Careful, son.” Alan warned.

“But…” Before Sorin could say anything, he was cut off by another sound.

It sounded like a knock coming from the front door, which grabbed both of their attention.

“Huh? Visitors at this hour?” Alan wondered out loud.

The sound of knocking only made Scary struggle against Alan’s grip to free himself.

“Scary, please. Stop it now!” Sorin demand his dog drop his bad behavior.

“Ngh. I don’t think he's gonna listen.” Alan grunted as the king shepherd tried to escape from his grip. “I think you should take him outside.”

“But-”

“I’m sorry, but I won’t allowed this kind of behavior in this house. Scary could actually hurt someone.” Alan reasoned.

“Oh, okay.” Sorin’s head dropped, sadly.

And with that, Alan passed down the grip to his son, showing him how to hold onto the collar tight. Then he watched his son take the dog to the other side of the house as Scary continued to protest and whine at his owners until it grew faint once they were out of the room. Alan relieved a breath, them to deal whoever was outside his home.

He opened the door with caution until fully open. Standing on the front porch was a young man around the same age as Akira’s. The boy had long, silver hair that passed down his shoulders, and sea green eyes. He was dressed in a strange, black-leathered coat that reached down to his ankles, with some silver pull strings decorated near the top, and a big hood attached to it.

Simply by looking at him, Alan could already tell that this boy was not from that world...though he going to put up an act that he was not aware at all.

“Yes, can I help you?” Alan asked.

“Sorry to bother you, but can I ask you some questions?” Said the black-coated boy.

“What kind of questions?” The grown man wondered.

“You see, I’m looking for someone who lives around here. But so far, I haven’t found him.” The silver-haired boy explained his problem. “I wonder if by any chance, you know this person.”

“Mhmm,” Alan hummed, “Can you tell me, who is this person that you seek?”

“His name is Alan Royale.” He revealed.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Alan didn’t know how to respond to this boy. Wondering how in the world this boy knew his name. Though he was surprised, Alan still managed to keep his surprise in check.

“Why yes, I do know this man.”

“Really? Can you tell me where he is?”

Alan couldn't hold back a smirk, “You’re looking at him right now.”

It took awhile for the teenager to catch on what he meant, making his sea green eyes nearly pop out in surprise.

“Wait… you’re Alan Royale?” The boy was taken aback by the revelation.

“The one and only.” He said with dry humor. “And what about you, boy? What’s your name?”

“Oh, it's uh, it’s Riku,” The boy answered, clearing his throat.

“Well then, Riku. What do you what from me?”

“I’m looking for answers.”

“For what questions…?” Alan wondered why Riku was not giving him details.

“Well,” Riku rubbed the back of his head, “It’s complicated.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I have dealt with many complications in my life.” Alan chuckled, motioning inside, “How about we take this discussion indoors? Can’t let you be freezing to death." From his point of view, Alan could see the poor boy shivering as the chilly winds grew stronger.

"T-that would be great,” Riku agreed with a soft smile. “Thank you, Mr. Royale.”

Alan returned the smile as he allowed Riku to enter his home, still making sure to keep up with his charade for a little longer.

When they were about to head to the next room, Sorin came running in.

“Hey, dad! I put Scary in the---Woah, who is he?” Sorin pointed at Riku in surprise.

“I’m-” Riku was about to respond, but Alan cut him off.

“Oh, he is just a guest of mine.” Alan gave the answer for him. “Also can you go to your room. I need discuss this privately, understood?”

“Sure thing, dad.” Sorin agreed with him. “Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to tell you that Scary is staying in the garage tonight. I don’t want him to get cold.”

“That’s alright, son.” Alan understood. “Now go, and don’t come down until I call you down for dinner.”

"Okay!” With that out the way, Sorin sprinted up the stairs, leaving Alan alone with Riku.

Riku looked at him, “Scary?”

“He’s our our dog.” Alan replied.

“Huh, kinda a weird name to give him, don’t ya think?”

“It’s a funny story.” Alan chuckled, leading the way to the kitchen, where Alan pulled out a chair for Riku to sit. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No thanks-” Before he could say it, Riku made a dry cough. Making him scratch his throat with his gloved-cover hand. ”Okay, maybe a glass water would be fine.”

“As you wish.” Alan went to the cabinet to grab one of the glasses, filling it with water and bringing it back to the table.

“Thank you.” Riku took a sip from the glass.

“So tell me,” Alan started, “What brought you here, and how do I have something to with it?”

Riku gulped down the last drop of water, and wiped off the remnants from his lips. “I'm hoping to find some answers from you. It might help me find some hidden truths.”

“Help you with what?” Alan questioned him further.

“It's personal.” Riku answered.

“Sound like you have a vendetta, don't you?”

“I-well, not exactly.” Riku denounced it. “I'm doing this as a favor for someone else.”

“Then how come this someone is not with you? Unless you're their personal delivery boy.” Alan pointed out.

“That’s not-” Riku almost rose up from his seat, but stopped himself from doing so. Instead, he took in a deep breath to keep himself calm. Then he fell back to his seat. “Look, I just gotta ask you if you know a guy named Xehanort?”

“Xehanort?” Alan scratch his bearded chin. Something about that name sounded familiar to him. It was brief, but a memory flashed in his head; showing him a grown man with silver hair reaching out for him. As his vision was clouded by bubbles and lungs filled up with water.

It only lasted for a while until Alan found himself back to reality. He turned to look back at Riku, seeing him still waiting for him to answer his questions.

“Well... yes and no.” Alan replied.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Riku gave him a confused look.

“You see… I only met him once in my lifetime, when I was just a boy.” Alan did his best to explain. “Though my memory is a bit hazy, I still remember him the day he saved me and my brother's life.”

“But how can that be?” Riku seemed more confused than ever.

“What do you mean?” Alan questioned.

“It's just...well it doesn't match with the Xehanort that I know.” Riku did his best to explain.

“Hmm. Care to explain, Riku?”

Alana had never thought that today could get any stranger than this. All he could do was to listen Riku’s side of the story

  
Inside her room, Akira struggled to sleep. Something in her mind was preventing from doing so. Her body was tossing and turning, her senses going haywire again.

Sweating with heavy pants, Akira sprang up from her bed, gasping for air. Looking around, she found herself in her room. She got out of her bed, pacing around the room, only wearing a white tank top and tanned cargo pants.

Akira's sensed strange vibes that ran deep to her bones. She tried to ignore it, but it only got stronger. She paced around the room like an animal trapped in small cage. Hoping it would go away, but it didn't.

"Why does this keep happening?" She questioned herself, getting sick and tired of her senses going wild. First it started with the strange encounter in the alleyways from yesterday. And then today, she stupidly followed her instincts to go after something that wasn't real at all. Now, she was getting weird vibes in her own home.

  
She tried to calm her mind by taking in a deep breath; however, she would make dry coughs. Akira had forgotten that she hadn’t had any water for a while. She was so focused on going to her bed rather than quench her thirst. Maybe if she got something drink, it would make the headaches go away.

Without any further question, she walked out of the room and made a sharp turn towards the stairways. Heading down the steps, she tried to compose herself from still feeling shaken by her own senses. It was becoming more irritating as she descended down stairs. It took a lot willpower for her to repress her senses that had been all over the place.

Once she finally reached to the bottom step, she took a left turn that lead her towards the kitchen. Just when she about to enter, Akira froze when she saw her uncle talking with someone. She remained silent as she watched Alan. He was in the middle of conversation with a silver-haired teen she had never seen before.

Akira tried to walk back, but she accidentally stepped on loose floorboard that made a high creaking sound. Alan and the other person looked back at her directly.

“Ah, Akira!” Alan spoke up. “Is everything alright?”

“Um, yeah, I just need something to drink.” Akira said while rubbing her dry throat. “Also...who the heck is he?” She pointed at the young man wearing a black coat.

Alan resisted to groan from hearing her attitude, “Why don't you introduce yourself?”

“Really?” Akira gave him serious look.

“Go on, he doesn't bite.” Alan persuaded.

Akira held back her own groan, and went up to the strange looking teenager. As she took a step forward, he automatically got up from his seat, and went up to her too.

“Hi, my name is Riku.” The young man revealed, stretching out a hand.

“Akira,” She answered.

The moment their hands touched Akira’s night blue eyes widened in pain. A powerful jolt struck her entire mind and ran across her body, numbing all her senses that she could no longer feel the ache in her head. Instead she saw images rapidly playthrough her mind. Showing her an island being consumed by a black hole, a strange figure dressed in a brown robe, and a boy with a key-shaped weapon.

Akira couldn’t take it anymore. The images overwhelmed her, making it impossible for her scream out in pain. Instead, she felt her body falling back. She couldn't stop herself from falling also her vision began to cloud with darkness. The last thing she heard was Riku and Alan crying out for her. Until everything went silent as she sank into darkness. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Hello readers, congrats on managing to read this prologue to the very end. I hope you guys enjoy it, and maybe if this got enough support I will continue my story on this site. Although I should warn you guys that I constantly revise my story, due to my....well, more like me thinking my story isn't good enough for the readers.
> 
> This story was originally from Fanfic.Net ,but I hear that the virus is still there so I'm not taking any chances. The original have have five chapters so far, and I'll update it one by one.
> 
> Whelp that all folks.


End file.
